Supergirl
by xiao chan
Summary: [FINISHED] AU: NOT based off the movie. Mia has set off on a lone mission to save her country and all those she loves from the corruption of Parliament and her enemies. But who's gonna save her from a loveless marriage and a lonely life? MM
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I'm reeeeeaaaaaally nervous about putting this out. I've been working on this for several months because I was inspired for some weird reason and decided to write it down. I'm actually incredibly proud of this, but I'm slightly scared about putting a fanfic up for Princess Diaries that is so incredibly unorthodox. So please, bear with me, I swear I know what I'm doing. (Somewhat)

**Chapter 1**

I sighed as I took of my glasses and closed my eyes tightly. A long morning of listening to the Prime Minister's requests and Grandmère's subtle, counter suggestions had caused a splitting headache to form right between my eyes.

I slowly got out of my chair and checked the time. 4:00…I could still get some sleep in before dinner.

I pressed the intercom button on the telephone. "Hey, Lilly? Bring me a wake up call in an hour and a half, please? I need some good, long rest."

"Sure thing."

I loved Lilly. I had gone through fifteen personal assistants till I finally found her. She was a dream come true: she was efficient, succinct, and tireless. She had also become my best friend.

I quietly ran up to my chambers, locked the door tight and threw myself into the cushy linen sheets, snuggling against the fluffy pillows and trying to make my headache go away.

Last night was hell.

How did Genovia end up in such awful shape? What had happened? This used to be such a peaceful place and now…now all that's left is a corrupt tourist trap. Shiny in the day, but dark at night.

That's where I come in.

I may be a princess that's trapped in the rat race of politically indecent, power-hungry CEOs. I may be just a letterhead of truth and justice to the international world, but that doesn't mean I don't care about the well-being of my country.

I might not be able to make much political change at the rate I'm going…but that doesn't mean Phantom Phoenix can't fix Genovia's night problems.

That's right; royal by day, superhero by night. And let me tell you, it's not an easy job.

I guess it all started when I turned fifteen. I had toured Genovia before, but I had always been with my father and/or Grandmère with an entourage of bodyguards to boot. My fifteenth birthday was a milestone; I got to tour my country with only Lars.

That's when I realized what Genovia had fallen into. Black Market items were being sold underground; rich families were turning to lives of crime to keep their power and wealth; people were getting mugged on a daily basis; once prominent buildings were now tainted with graffiti and gang signs; street lights were broken, and children were begging on the streets just to survive.

I had never seen my country like this. And it really opened my eyes.

I wanted my people to live in better conditions. I wanted to make a change in my country, to watch it thrive and prosper, to become bigger than its size. I wanted the quality of life to improve.

I made a resolve right then and there that I was going to help my people no matter what; I would see to it that justice was served. Immediately after this epiphany, I demanded to sit in every Parliament meeting to watch changes be made.

At this time, my father was still on the throne, and he too was trying his hardest to change Genovia. However, Parliament had persuaded the people, and a new constitution was drafted. They had cornered him, forcing him to hand over the power of the throne to the Parliament members and generous, wealthy families.

He fought, though. He found as many loopholes as he could find in the new constitution and he exploited them. He gathered the little power he had left and used it to create more jobs, stop crime, and build more houses and hospitals.

Parliament members, however, hated him for this. He was using the national treasury to fund these projects, which if he had not, would have gone straight into the pockets of our corrupt political leaders. So they assassinated him.

I still remember that day very clearly. Father and I were walking around the gardens, talking about plans for a decreased crime rate when out of nowhere, a loud gunshot sounded. I screamed, turned to my father and found his chest bleeding. He fell to the ground, gasping for air, but when the paramedics finally came around, it was too late. He had already died.

I'll always remember his last words to me. With his dying breath, he panted, "Mia…the people…they need you…don't abandon your duty."

Immediately after my father's death, I became wary. I knew Parliament disliked me as well for my radical ideas, similar to that of my father's. I had to be on my guard at all times. It had even gotten to the point when I couldn't trust anyone, not the maids, not chauffeurs, even my own bodyguards that I had known since I was six. So I took up martial arts. I traveled to Asia; I went to China and Japan to study from great kendo and kung-fu masters. I learned the art of mediation from Tibetan monks. I learned to kick-box, and I studied as many forms of self-defense as I could.

I came back to Genovia seven years later, ready to claim my responsibility. My grandmother, Clarisse Renaldo, and current monarch had lost that snap and energy she once had, leaving Genovia to the dishonest politicians.

Having passed my twenty-first birthday, I was eligible to take the throne, and I did. Grandmère readily handed it to me, saying that she hadn't wanted it anymore, that her grief was too much to bear. She couldn't stand to watch Genovia in the state that it was in, while knowing that she could do nothing about it.

It was hard to believe that she was once the very same woman that could strike fear into my heart with one single glance. Nowadays, she looked more like a harmless old woman.

Upon my return, I saw that Genovia's condition had worsened. People continued to live in destitute conditions and crime was still going strong.

I couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get mugged everyday, knowing that I could do something to stop it. So after hiring Lilly, she and I started the Phantom Phoenix phenomenon.

When creating the costume, we considered many options. I didn't want it to be hi-tech. I liked being versatile and agile, so we settled on a body suit made of a material that had been named, "second skin". It moved with my body, stayed warm in the cold, yet breathed coolly and comfortably on humid nights. My mask was hi-tech, however. It was made of a sort of moving putty that molded to whatever facial expression I had adopted. It had small screens over my eyes, yet allowed me to see with night vision and thermal heat vision as well. It covered my nose, but left the lower part of my face uncovered. The sides of the mask extended to my ears, where I could communicate back and forth to Lilly whenever I needed it. I wore boots that seemed like socks, but were very sturdy and tear-proof. My entire suit was fireproof and bulletproof, despite the flexibility. And all of it was a deep, dark red color, to catch the attention of attackers and victims alike.

Phantom Phoenix had worked hard to gain a respected name in the crime fighting community. She was more that just a vigilante. She was a hero and a role model to people everywhere.

So now, I am the only one fighting for Genovia. Politically and socially.

Don't abandon your duty… 

That phrase has driven me for the past seven years.

* * *

"In the alley between Rose and Hawthorne," Lilly informed me while handing me my Bo staff. "Rape victim"

I nodded. "I'm on it."

I do not possess a natural grace as some do, but I have learned it. I can now move quietly, stealthily, and become almost invisible in the shadows, the result of my hard training.

Making sure my mask was securely in place, I climbed the ladder up out of my lab and onto the roof. Extending my Bo staff, I pole vaulted from rooftop to rooftop. After five minutes, I reached an apartment building overlooking the alleyway. I saw a man on top of a small figure, and the small figure seemed to be whimpering in pain.

I silently pulled out two of my ninja stars and flung them with amazing accuracy. One of them had grabbed the cloth in his shoulder and pinned him against the brick wall and the other pinned him by the leg. He was still on top of the small girl, but he could not move.

I gracefully climbed down one of the fire escapes and pulled the guy off the cowering girl. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I whispered dangerously.

I could see the fear in his eyes as he squirmed against my grip. I pulled out one of my Sais and held it against his throat. "I don't ever want to see your slimy face on the streets again, got it?"

He nodded vigorously, begging me with his eyes to let him go. I knocked him out and tied a length of rope around his wrists and ankles. After making sure that he couldn't get away, I approached the girl cautiously. "Are you okay?" I asked gently.

She gave a small squeal in pain and scooted away from me, curling herself up in a ball and refusing to look at me.

"It's okay," I coaxed her. "It's alright, I've got you." I knelt down next to her, helped her get dressed and said, "Stay here, alright? I promise that man won't hurt you. I'll wait with you until the police and paramedics come."

No sooner than I had said that, I heard sirens and saw bright lights approaching me. The girl turned to see the police, and when she turned back around, I was gone.

I watched from the rooftop, making sure the girl would be safe and the man was put away securely. Just as I was about to leave, I heard one of the cops ask, "Who tied this guy up?"

"Phantom Phoenix," The girl replied quietly. "She saved me."

Immediately I left. I didn't like people thanking me.

* * *

The next morning I was awakened by a slightly disturbed and anxious Lilly. "What's wrong?" I asked as I sat up and pulled my breakfast tray closer to me.

"My brother," She replied. "He recently graduated from Oxford."

"Is he living in England?"

"Well, no. He's actually a native Genovian."

"That's nice," I said absent-mindedly as I unfolded the paper and began scanning the headlines.

"He's coming back."

"Does he need a place to stay? Because if he's related to you, he's welcome to stay in the palace."

"No, that's not necessary, but thank you for offering."

I was beginning to get a little impatient. "Well then what's wrong, Lilly?"

She hesitated. "For a while now, he's been traveling the world. Not unlike you. He especially took interest in martial arts and graduated from Oxford with a law degree. He's…he's coming back and he wants to be a lawyer."

My eyes narrowed. "What kind of lawyer?"

"A prosecutor."

I nodded my approval. "Good then. Hopefully he is fair and just."

"He is. You should hear him rant on and on about the rights of the Genovian people and how they are being severely trampled on by the Parliament, which is supposed to be _protecting_ their rights."

"I agree," I said. I was starting to like this guy.

Of course, it was my job as the monarch to meet all potential lawyers, considering we didn't have very many. He was apparently starting his job today, with his first big trial. I was supposed to sit in and I did.

When I got into the courthouse, my heart nearly stopped at the sight of Lilly's brother. He was absolutely _beautiful_. He had long, dark hair that fell slightly over his chocolate colored eyes. He was tall, six feet at least. And he had beautiful, big strong hands that wrote and worked steadily.

He was prosecuting a man that had broken into a house and killed the couple inside. The defense was sneaky, getting into the mind of the judge. However, Lilly's brother, Michael, was eloquent, passionate, and well-versed. His graceful hand gestures and the fire in his eyes empowered his words, driving his point and appealing to the feelings of all those who heard him.

He was _amazing_.

I watched his performance in admiration. The man had a wonderful stage presence.

Unfortunately, Judge Thatcher was one of the corrupt law figures, paid off by Parliament to keep their thugs out of prison. And he let the man off with no more than a warning.

Michael looked down dejectedly as he watched the bailiff unlock his cuffs and lead him out of the courthouse. The defense attorney gave him a smirk and waddled after the prisoner, mentally tallying another victory.

I got up and walked to Michael. He was busy putting documents and files away in his briefcase.

"That was quite a performance there, Mr. Moscovitz," I said in my deepest voice. "I am truly impressed."

He looked up, and suddenly his eyes narrowed. "Oh. Thank you." And with that, he snapped his briefcase closed.

I held out my hand. "I'm Mia. It's nice to meet you."

He waved my greeting aside. "Look, I know who you are. You're just another one of these crooked politicians, only looking out for yourself. Yeah, screw your people right? As long as you get what you want, you're happy. Well I hate to ruin your world of bright rainbows and cotton candy clouds, but people are suffering so you can keep your cushy throne."

An anger started to build up in my chest. He wanted to group me with the members of Parliament? How dare he! "Look here, buddy, I may be a princess, but that does _not_ mean that I don't want to help my people! Don't tell me what I already know!"

He waved that aside. "Really? Then what kind of clothes are you wearing, your highness? Did you buy them with the taxes that us lowly peasants have to pay?"

The insult had hit me bellow the belt. I prided myself for not giving a damn what fashion experts had to say. "Actually, no," I replied coldly. "I made these. Believe it or not, the domestic arts aren't dead."

He smirked. "That's probably what you just tell your reporters just so your approval rating won't go down."

I had heard enough. He may be beautiful and he may be fighting for public rights, but this guy was downright arrogant. I turned around and angrily walked away.

When I got back the palace, I ran up to my room, changed into my workout clothes, and pulled a book out of my shelf to open the door to my lab. Immediately, the shelf slid aside, revealing a dark tunnel. I ran into it as the shelf moved back into place behind me.

Already, Lilly was sitting in front of the mega computer. "So how was court?"

I slipped on a pair of boxing gloves and started hitting the punching bag in the far corner of the room. "He got off."

I pretended that a picture of Michael's head was taped to the very top and started punching the lights out of the thing.

"Whoa," Lilly commented as she saw me launch a flurry of attacks at the heavy bag. "Someone's working off a little steam. What happened? Did you want to see him in jail that badly?"

I shook my head and stopped for a while. "No, it wasn't the criminal. I knew he'd get off, he's Count LeDoux's nephew." I paused for a moment, then added, "I met your brother."

Her face fell. "Look, Mia—"

"Save it." I said as I turned back to the punching bag. "Don't try to defend your brother, like he's the only one left fighting for justice in Genovia, alright? He's just an arrogant jerk who thinks he's got all the answers."

"I wasn't going to defend my brother," She explained. "He just gets zealous sometimes. And when he began to form his opinions about our government, he blamed it on everyone who held authority. Even your father, when he was alive."

I stopped and glared at Lilly. "How could he?" I screamed. "My father was the only one who gave a damn! He was the only one that cared! Why the hell do you think they assassinated him!" Fresh tears began to form in my eyes and I unleashed a new attack on the punching bag.

After five minutes straight of continuous hitting, I threw myself in the chair next to Lilly and began sobbing. She comfortingly rubbed my back and my shoulders, tucking my hair behind my ears. "Oh, it's alright, sweetie," She murmured. "My brother's a jerk, just like you said."

"I miss him," I whimpered as a picture of my father grinning flashed before my eyes. "I miss him so much."

"I know. I know."

**A/N- Please review and tell me what yout think. Otherwise, continuing would be pointless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That night, I staggered back into the laboratory with a slash at my side.

Immediately, Lilly helped me onto the bed we had down there for emergencies like these. She peeled off my suit and began cleaning the wound. I winced in pain as she dabbed at my open wound with the alcohol.

"This is really deep, Mia," She said concernedly. "What happened?"

"I had caught an armed robber coming out of a small apartment. I took him down and gave the sack back to the family. I thought he was knocked out, but he took a knife and he stabbed me in the side when I had my back turned."

"Did he get away?"

"Unfortunately yes," I grimaced as she continued to clean the wound. I was also very lucky that Lilly was once a paramedic.

After it stopped bleeding a little, she applied a salve to the wound and wrapped my stomach with the bandages. "It's not so deep that you'll need stitches, but it's still pretty bad. Take it easy, okay? That means no Phantom Phoenix for at least two days."

"What?" I cried. "I need to go out there, people are getting hurt!"

"But now you're hurt," She replied soothingly. "I think it's time you take a little break anyway. Besides, if you continue to fight in this condition you'll only get worse and you won't be ever be able to fight again. Is that what you want?"

I slowly shook my head. What choice did I have?

She brought me a change of clothes and helped me put them on. "How are you going to explain this one?"

I winced as I raised my arms. "Is it really so hard to believe that someone would stab me in the side?"

"Yes. Especially since you're supposed to be in the palace at night anyway."

I shrugged that off. "I'll just try not to show it. I'll be fine."

I got up tentatively and walked around a little. It was extremely painful, and I had to lie back down after only ten minutes. "On second thought, how about you just tell the public that I'm bed ridden for a few days."

"Sure thing."

She helped me out of the lab and into my bedroom, tucking me in and turning off the light as she left.

That night, I had terrible nightmares. I dreamt that father and I were taking a stroll down the streets when the same robber that had stabbed me stabbed my father. He was writhing in pain, face down on the concrete. When I turned him over, it was no longer him.

It was me.

I was dying.

I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. I felt a searing pain in my side and I clutched it tightly, trying to ease the pain away.

I reached over to my bedside table and shakily took the glass of water. After I took several gulps, I calmed down.

Then I started crying again. I feel so alone. I mean, I know I have Lilly, but she's got her family. Who do I have? Grandmère's barely a comfort. Upon hearing the conditions in Genovia, my mother no longer wanted anything to do with me.

I didn't have anyone.

I know superheroes are supposed to be loners, they're supposed to be stand-offish so as to not get anyone that's close to me hurt. But sometimes, I'd give up the suit and the name for just one day when I could have someone that I could really talk to, I could really communicate to. I wanted my father back.

I took the picture frame of my father off my desk and held it close to me. I missed him so much. I wish he were here to comfort me, to tell me what I'm doing is right.

I needed support strength, because sometimes my own strength wasn't enough to get me through the day.

The next day, Lilly brought up my regular blueberry muffin and orange juice. "You're in the news today," She said as she handed me the paper.

I looked at the front page. The headlines read in bold ink: _Princess Mia: Secretly Dating Prince Harry?_ Underneath was a picture of us from the meeting we had last week.

I snorted as I turned the page, ignoring the story. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Prince Harry isn't even that cute to begin with."

She laughed as she took a seat next to my bed. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I'm fine. My side still hurts, but not as much as last night."

"I'll have to clean it again later today and change the bandages."

"Cool."

"Do you need anything else?"

"Yeah. Could you bring me some work, please?"

"I don't think you should, Mia. I think you should rest."

"I'm not going to waste two perfectly good days doing nothing, Lilly. If I can't work out, then I want to work. Please?"

She rolled her eyes and walked out of my room to find me something to do.

I continued reading the paper when I found a story on Michael, Lilly's brother. They described him as an up and coming hot shot lawyer who was taking the law by storm.

I snorted as I threw the paper aside. He hadn't even won his first case. The guy may be good, but he was just gonna get stuck in the same rat race that I've been in for the past seven years. The only reason the paper was complimenting him so much was because he was hot and the editor is an over-sexed, middle aged woman with no excitement in her life. Trust me, I met the woman.

After doing the crossword, I put it away and Lilly came back with a file. "Here. This was some of the issues discussed at the Parliamentary meeting. Mainly the budget. Since barely any of it was spent, the money is going—"

"Directly into their pockets," I cut her off. "I'll find a way to use the money. Doesn't the downtown library need money for more books?" And I immediately set to work. Just because I had very little power left to me, doesn't mean I wasn't going to use it.

I continued to work until lunch. When Lilly brought me my food, she seemed rushed and anxious. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Sorry, Mia, I can't stick around long. I have to go see to something."

I nodded, slightly confused. Just as she was about to get up and run out of my chambers, Michael walked in.

"Oh, sorry," He said. "Didn't mean to intrude or anything. I didn't think you would still be here. In bed." He frowned disapprovingly.

Immediately I bristled. "For your idforbashud, I'b sick," I retorted, trying to make my voice sound stuffed up.

"I'd hardly call a little cold sick, Your Highness," He said snobbily.

"Michael, stop it," Lilly reprimanded. "What did you want?"

"I was wondering if you could give me any background and Allen Tillman. He's the rapist I'm prosecuting tomorrow."

"Why would the palace have ady backgroud idforbashud od rapists?" I growled.

"I don't know, but my sister Lilly here knows everything."

"Sorry, I don't have anything on him, Michael. Why don't you just check his public records?" She suggested.

"I already did. Didn't say much."

"How about you try talking to him?"

"He just kept muttering something about Phantom Phoenix, about how he was going to get her as soon as he busted out of prison." He seemed to get excited. "Oh, by the way, did you hear she got injured? Some crazed robber was going around, bragging how he stabbed Phantom Phoenix."

"Oh, whad a tragedy," I said sarcastically. To keep my cover, I played the part of a jealous female who claimed the masked hero was stealing all the good men.

"Hey, she's the only one left fighting for justice in Genovia," Michael shot at me. "She's the only one who gives a damn. Unlike you, still sitting in bed at noon."

I rolled my eyes. "Don'd talk aboud whad you don'd know."

"I know plenty, Your Highness," He said the title like it was poison on his tongue.

"He's just got an obsession with her," Lilly added with a smirk.

"I do not!" He yelled as he blushed furiously.

"Yes you do," She said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room. "She needs some rest. Mia, if you don't need anything, I'm going to help Michael out with his case, alright?"

I nodded and went back to the budgeting situation.

Later that night, Lilly managed to help me move to the lab and she cleaned my wound and changed my bandages. "So the rapist that Michael's prosecuting tomorrow is the same one you caught."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We put up a strong offence, but I'm not sure if it'll work."

"Who's the Judge?"

"Judge Hillbourne."

"He might stand a chance then," I said as I looked down at my wound. It didn't look too bad. I might be able to move a little easier now.

She looked at me seriously. "Mia, I know that my brother acts like a total jerk to you," She began.

I snorted. Understatement of the year.

"But he really does care about Genovia."

"Yeah. I caught onto that when he accused me of doing nothing to help."

We sat there quietly for a while, then I asked, "Lilly? Can you bring me the suit? I need to mend it."

She got up and brought the suit back. When I wasn't wearing it, it was no bigger than a CD case. It was a convenient little feature, so whenever I happened to have it in bag or something, people wouldn't suspect anything. I pulled a sewing kit from underneath the bed and searched for the rip in the fabric.

Lilly watched me for a little while, and when she got bored, she went over to the mega computer and hooked up to one of the security cameras outside King Tower. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing much…wait…"

I looked up. She was staring at the screen intently. "A woman's being mugged," She said grimly.

I was about to strip and put my suit on, but I stopped, remembering that I could barely move. I gritted my teeth as my hands started shaking. I could barely hold the needle steady. This sucked.

"I know how hard it is for you to stand by and watch," She comforted.

I slowly got up and limped forward. "I think I'm going to bed early." I couldn't stand watching the crime on the streets happen without feeling guilty for not being able to stop it. I was Phantom Phoenix, damn it! I should be out there, fighting that asshole.

When I got to my room, I gingerly lay down and turned over on my unwounded side. When people couldn't count on me, people couldn't count on anyone. I was the only one left.

I woke up the next morning to find my pillow soaked with tears.

* * *

"You have a state dinner tonight," Lilly informed me as she looked down at her clipboard.

I glanced up from the newspaper. "Are you kidding? I can barely walk."

"Not true, you can so walk."

"Well I can't dance."

"No dancing. Dinner only."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Alright."

"Michael's your escort."

"WHAT?"

"You have to attend the dinner with one of the new lawyers, remember? Michael's the only new lawyer lately."

I groaned and buried my head in the pillow. "I hate tradition! Who started that stupid custom anyway?" I meant this as a rhetorical question, I certainly knew who had started it, but Lilly always liked to remind me.

"Lady Rosamunde insisted that it is the responsibility of the currently reigning queen to get to know all the justice workers of Genovia. So she said that if the reigning queen was unmarried, whatever new and upcoming law worker was to be the escort for official dinners and such. Your grandmother changed it to only lawyers."

"I knew that," I muttered.

"Just thought you might need reminding," Lilly said as she gave me an annoying smile. She loved doing that; reminding me of things that I'd rather forget.

"Be sure to tell your _brother_ that he has to be here on time. I will not tolerate delay."

She rolled her eyes, just like she always did when I got into royal mode. "Yes, _Your Highness_," She mocked.

"Does my wound need to be cleaned again? I don't want to start spontaneously bleeding in the middle of dinner."

"Let's take a look at it right now. I'm pretty sure the blood is clotting by now, but I'd like to make sure."

I slowly got out of bed and limped to my lab. I was moving faster than I was yesterday, but not by much.

"How in the world am I going to walk to dinner like this?" I whined.

"Be regal," Lilly said simply. "Just walk slowly, don't limp and hold your head up high. No one will notice."

She helped me into the bed and lifted up my pajama top. She unraveled the bandages slightly to take a look at it. "It's healing very fast. You should feel lucky. I'd say if you get enough exercise today, you might be able to fight crime tomorrow. I'm just going to apply a salve and change the dressings and you'll be fine tonight. I'll do it after you take a bath." And she rewrapped my wound.

I nodded. "Thank you, Lilly. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You want some ice for that bruise on your leg, then?"

I looked down. "Whoa…when'd I get that?"

"Mia, how the hell am I supposed to keep up with your wounds when you don't? I'm not out with you while you're on the streets."

"True."

She fetched the ice pack from the refrigerator (The lab is fully stocked. I sometimes live there when I know I'm not going to have any visitors. That rarely happens though) and gently applied it to my bruise.

"I think I might have gotten it when I banged my leg against the bed."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Figures. You hit yourself not from hero work, but from walking in your room."

"Shut up."

I walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Soaking my wound in the hot bath water was almost therapeutic even though it hurt like crazy. Still, I could walk better and my limbs and muscles were less stiff from disuse.

I dried off and dressed in my underwear. Afterwards, Lilly dabbed some makeup on my scars and bruises to make them less visible and changed the dressings for my wound.

I got dressed just in time for Paolo to do my hair and makeup. "Ah, Princess. It is an honor. You rarely ever let me do you up anymore!"

I gave a weak smile, trying not to remind him that I didn't like getting "done up."

After he was finished, he turned my chair and said, "Voila! My best work yet, if I do say so myself."

I nodded. I looked okay, for me. I wasn't the most beautiful of people; compared to the Monacoan princess, I looked like a potato, but I was never really very vain. Perhaps when I was younger, but not now. Not when I had more important things on my mind.

I slowly walked out of my chambers and gracefully descended the spiraling staircase that led into the foyer. I found Michael standing next to Lilly near a pillar looking quite displeased and wanting to be anywhere but here.

When she spotted me, she grabbed Michael's arm and approached. "Announcing Her Royal Highness, Queen Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo," The court crier announced.

I gave a regal nod to everyone who bowed and walked to Lilly and Michael. "Hello, Michael," I said stiffly. He bowed and I curtsied, with some difficulty, but I managed.

"Your Highness," He grumbled as he held out his arm and I took it disdainfully. He led me into the foyer to begin small talk with the Prime Minister's stick thin, prima dona wife and plump and porky Baron Straussen.

After ten minutes, the court crier announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please step into the dining room, dinner will be served."

Michael offered his arm again and I took it, trying to ignore the strange tension between us.

I found my seat at the head of the table and his on my right. He grudgingly pulled my seat out for me and I sat down slowly, trying to ignore the searing pain in my side.

"Your Highness, you seem to be moving rather slowly today," Baron Straussen observed with cold eyes. "And my dear, you look so pale! I heard you had taken ill yesterday, I do hope you're alright."

I plastered a grin to my face and replied sweetly, "Yes, I was a little sick yesterday, and I'm still feeling slightly under the weather, but I'm feeling better now."

"You truly do live up to your duties, your highness," He replied with mock approval. "I greatly admire a woman of your conviction."

Michael snorted as he spread his napkin in his lap, but said nothing. I shot him an icy glare and he sneered back at me.

Baron Straussen noticed him and asked, "Why, aren't you that young lawyer that they featured in the Genovian Chronicles? My, I have been wanting to meet you."

Michael didn't smile back, he just stared blankly at him and replied, "Thank you."

"I am an alumni from Oxford myself," He said pompously as he gave a little smirk. "Tell me, how was your experience there?"

"Fine."

I could have kicked him, I swear. He was acting so stand-offish, it was making me sick.

I knew they would get around to politics before the main course. "So Your Highness, I hope you looked over our plans for the budget that we had discussed at the Parliament session when you were absent?" Prime Minister Lukas asked.

I carefully set my fork down and wiped my mouth daintily. I looked up and stared him straight in the eyes and said, "Yes, I have."

"Well, do you approve?"

Well aware that Michael was observing me closely, I replied, "No, I do not. I propose that we use the left over money in the treasury to add more books to the national library. This past year, a total of _thirty_ new books were cataloged. _Thirty_, Prime Minister Lukas. How do you expect us as a country to promote global literacy when our own library is hopelessly out of date?"

He continued to flash me a fake smile. "Well that may be, Your Highness, but you still need to get two-thirds of the vote from Parliament to approve your proposal."

"I trust you will vote in the best interests of Genovia, then." I said coldly.

"I will." He replied just as coldly.

Just when I turned back to my soup, considering the subject dropped, I heard a deep voice say, "I think you should give the money to the hospital."

I looked up at Michael, surprised. "Why?"

He looked me in the eyes and said steadily, "The hospital is running out of supplies. They ran over the budget because they haven't gotten government funding in a while."

I raised my eyebrows. "I know. I signed the check for a donation of thirty million euros."

"Well, your highness, you needed two thirds of Parliament's signatures as well, and unfortunately, you didn't get it, so the check was not valid." Prime Minister Lukas said.

I whipped my head around and glared at him. "What? Why?"

"We gave them ten percent of the national treasury last year anyway." He said. "I thought that was enough to suffice."

"Apparently not," I retorted.

"Well that's the fault of those who are running the hospital isn't it? Overspending?"

My eyes narrowed. "Do you know how much money upkeep for a hospital costs? We cannot hope to provide sate-of-the-art medical care without paying for it! It's not overspending; they were paying the bare minimum!" I cried.

"Your Highness, please don't get upset. Some of our generous families will donate something to the hospital, I'm sure."

"What, like you?" I asked angrily as I stood up abruptly and threw my napkin in the chair. "I'm sorry, gentlemen, but I think I will turn in a little early tonight."

I strode quickly out of the dining room and up the spiral staircase to my chamber, trying desperately to ignore the paralyzing pain that seemed to go through my whole body and hating everyone downstairs at that moment.

**A/N- I'm glad you like this story. Not much to say right now, so please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- At the risk of sounding completely insincere, I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING THIS LONG TO UPDATE! School sucks majorly. But we're not gonna get into that.**

**Anyways...I'll stop stalling.**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, I got up and shut myself in my office. I knew that I wasn't going to get two thirds signatures from Parliament to OK my proposal, so I sorted through my own bank account and donated two hundred thousand euros to the library and two million euros to the hospital. It wasn't as much as I had initially hoped, but it would have to do.

I emerged from my office at lunchtime and stretched a little. My side was feeling loads better, but my insides felt like a lump of glue. Lately it seemed like my surroundings were trying to drain me emotionally and I wasn't strong enough.

It was hard to be a philanthropist when everyone else is a cynic.

I walked down the halls with my head down, concentrating on the tiles. Because of this, I bumped into…Michael.

I looked up in surprise. "Oh, uh…sorry."

"Yeah," He muttered. "Sorry." And he walked off hurriedly.

Wow. That was semi…civil.

I whirled around and stared at his fast retreating back. What the hell?

"Mia! There you are! I've been searching the palace for you all day!" I turned back around only to find Lilly running towards me, waving around a clipboard.

"What are you on about now?"

"The Duke of Burgundy! Remember? He was the suitor that Parliament picked out for you!"

I rolled my eyes. "Crap. Where is he?"

"In the parlor. Hans is showing him a room right now."

I nodded. "I'd better get ready." And with that I turned and ran up to my chambers.

From what I had heard, the Duke of Burgundy was a very nice young man indeed; he had looks, manners, personality, and a sense of humor. Girls all over Europe were dying to hook up with him.

I, however, was not one of them.

I didn't like to follow the crowds of rabid fan girls baring their teeth and begging to be his one night stand. I had pride. I had dignity.

I had a country to run.

Which is precisely the reason Parliament chose him.

According to Genovian law, the reigning king has to choose an eligible husband for his daughter. However, in the case that the king is dead and no other close male relatives could make the choice, Parliament was supposed to choose for the princess. As a child, I was horrified to learn that my life was being planned for me and I had no say in the matter of whom I was to procreate with, but as I grew older I learned to accept it.

I at least should be happy that Parliament didn't set me up with a total loser. From what I've heard, this guy's got a little class.

As soon as I was in my chambers, I ran into the closet and threw things around in search for a decent outfit to be seen in by my potential husband.

Finally I pulled out a royal blue pencil skirt that stopped just below my knees, a white, long-sleeved button down blouse and a matching royal blue blazer that stopped mid thigh. I slipped on a pair of high heels and headed out the door.

"Ah, Your Highness," Prime Minister Lukas greeted as he approached me. "This is Edward Grey, Duke of Burgundy."

He bowed as I curtsied. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you," He said in a genial tone.

I nodded and gave him a polite smile. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." I replied.

The Prime Minister gave a grin that I certainly didn't like. "Well I think I'll leave you two alone. Your Highness, how about you give him a tour of the palace grounds? I'm sure he would love that."

He nodded eagerly. "Yes, I have been fascinated by this place ever since I heard of it. Please, tell me, did they really plant that huge display of rose bushes in the front just last year?"

I nodded, pleased that he had taken such an interest in the beauty of my home. "Yes, they did plant those just last year. They were a gift from the Queen of England herself. She said that roses were a personal favorite of hers and on her last diplomatic visit, she was disappointed that there weren't enough."

Before I could walk off, he offered his arm in a cordial way and I took it. Inwardly, I smiled. He certainly did have charm and manners. I think he would make a wonderful friend.

Unfortunately, Edward couldn't make it to dinner, saying that as much as he would love to, he had important matters to attend to that could not wait. I was deeply disappointed, seeing as how I would have to spend another night alone.

I looked around the palace and heaved a sigh. No one. There were over fifty rooms and suites in this whole magnificent structure and only about nine of them were filled.

Throwing up my hands in frustration, I told Lilly, "I'll have my dinner later."

"Aren't you going to have it in the dining room?"

I cast a sad glance at the brightly lit room of lacy patterns and ivory designs. I shook my head and said, "It's a bit of a waste, don't you think?" And with that I ran up the marble staircase and to my chambers, wishing once again that my father were here to share meals with me like he once had.

* * *

Lilly continued to poke and prod me for several moments until the patience that I had on reserve finally puttered out. "Please, Lilly. I'm fine. Can I go out now, please?"

She gave me a hesitant once over and nodded. "Alright. But don't exert yourself. Be back before twelve, got it?"

I laughed. "You sound like my mother."

"Or a very concerned fairy godmother."

I looked down at my suit and raised my eyebrows at her. "Strange gown, don't you think?"

She tossed me my mask and grinned. "Knock 'em dead, Cinderella."

I pulled out my Bo staff and climbed up to the rooftop.

I breathed in the fresh air, finally glad to have gotten out of the palace. I began my usual scan for wrong doing and found nothing. Then after a few minutes I heard a strangled yell come from a few streets down.

I hurried to locate the source of the noise and found none other than Michael being surrounded by a gang. I was about to jump down and save him, but then I remembered what Lilly had told me. He was trained in the arts of self defense as well.

"Hey, hot-shot," The biggest thug called in a whiskery voice. "I heard you've been giving some of my buddies a hard time."

Michael said nothing. He just stood there, eyeing them all angrily.

"I don't like people who mess around with my guys," The same voice informed him with a slight smirk in the tone. "Get him, boys!"

Immediately, three of them jumped on top of him, but Michael was ready. He swung the briefcase he was holding and threw them easily into a pile on the side. Angrily, four more guys shot at him, but he dodged to the side and punched the guy nearest him. He blocked a few punches and threw some of his own, clearly gaining the advantage of the large group. It wasn't long before only the four best fighters were left, including the gang leader.

"Well, well, well," He said as he slapped the baseball bat he was holding in his hand over and over again. "Looks like we've got a fighter here." At that moment, the three other guys launched themselves at him. They were quite different from the others and looked like they actually might be a threat to him. So I decided that now would be the place to intervene.

I extended my Bo staff and gracefully landed right amongst the ruffle and threw a few punches to see where I was. I ducked and gave a roundhouse kick to the pair of legs in front of me. When he fell on his back I turned around and immediately blocked a punch aimed to my chest and used my staff to knock him off his feet. As two of the men came charging towards me, I jumped up and landed on their shoulders. As they shook me to get me off balance, I leapt to the ground and kneed one of them in the stomach. While he was doubled over, the other came toward me and I gave him a sharp jab on the side of the head, effectively knocking him out.

I turned to Michael and found him with his arms behind his back and the gang leader approaching his exposed neck with a knife. Quietly, I snuck up behind him and pressed one of my daggers in the small of his back. "Let him go," I murmured in his ear.

"Oh, Phantom Phoenix," He replied with a scratchy chuckle. "I must say, you're quite a match for my boys."

"Let him go," I repeated.

"Alright, alright," He said, amusedly. "Don't get your panties all up in a twist." He lowered his knife slowly and suddenly whirled on me, but I was ready for him. I ducked at his attempt to stab me and gave a sweeping kick. When he fell on his back, I stomped down hard on the hand that was holding the knife and kicked it away. Giving him one last smirk, I kicked him hard in the temple and he passed out.

The last member fell with a thud on the concrete as Michael got up and brushed the dirt off his suit. He turned to me and grinned. "Well, Phantom Phoenix. It certainly is a pleasure to meet you."

I nodded curtly and turned around, ready to scale back up the wall, but I felt a warm hand reach out and grab my shoulder. I turned around in surprise. "Wait, I just wanted to—"

I held up a hand. "No. Don't." I interrupted. "I don't like being thanked."

He raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

I looked away. "I just don't. I don't like drawing attention."

"Well, how about 'I really admire your conviction and your desire to help this country, that's rotting in greed and corruption'?"

I felt the corners of my mouth lift slightly, against my will. "Well, that's very kind of you." He was a really nice guy when he wasn't biting my head off with every word I spoke.

I made another attempt to leave, but he held on to my shoulder. "Is there any chance that I might see you again?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"That's not a good enough answer."

I stood up straight and looked into his dark chocolate eyes, immediately wishing I hadn't. I felt as if the once hard, concrete sidewalk underneath my feet was slowly falling out from beneath me as his eyes bore into mine. I struggled to bring my thoughts into a coherent order and said, "That's the only answer you're getting."

I shook his hand off my shoulder and scaled up the brick wall, trying to shake away thoughts of Michael and his intense stare.

"Who was that?" Lilly's ever present voice asked in my ear.

"Your brother," I muttered back through gritted teeth.

"Oh…did he grovel at your feet?"

"Almost and it was _very_ disconcerting, not to mention a little creepy."

"I thought that would be a welcome change, since he's always giving your civilian counterpart a load of crap."

"I was starting to get used to taking all his crap."

I heard a soft chuckle and she said, "Alright, Cinderella. Time to come home."

I heaved a sigh and whispered in a soft whiny voice, "Do I have to?"

"Don't make me come over there and get you."

When I arrived back at the lab, Lilly immediately checked my wound, which was healing amazingly fast. "Tomorrow, I might even let you stay out until one."

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, what an achievement."

She grimaced as she added some more salve. "So my brother 'almost' groveled at your feet, huh?"

"Worse." I shuddered. "He nearly thanked me."

"Ouch," She said, understanding my whole thing about thanks.

"I mean, how _weird_ is that? During the day, he's just going on and on about how incompetent I am as a ruler and how Genovia's going down the drain because of me, and then at night, he's…he's actually nice."

She looked at me carefully and said, "Well, he assumes that Phantom Phoenix and Queen Amelia of Genovia are two completely different people."

"Everyone assumes that."

She paused, then asked, "Do you wish they didn't?"

I sighed and shrugged. "It's not easy being hated most of your life, you know?"

She nodded.

"And then, at night, people love me. I'm a hero." I looked around the lab. "It's hard coming back every night to this. It's hard, knowing that you could be loved, but you have to go back to being hated."

She held my hand for a little while and comfortingly rubbed her thumb across my knuckles. "I know sweetie. I know."

* * *

The next day I was awoken by a gentle shake. I opened my eyes only to find Lilly's smiling face. "You'll never guess what?"

I sat up, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. "What?"

"Boris is visiting! He's coming all the way from New York!" She squealed as she jumped up and down.

I smiled. I had heard a lot about Boris, the internationally acclaimed violinist. When Lilly went to New York in college, they met and fell in love. They were still going out, even with an entire ocean between them. "Oh, that's wonderful, Lilly!" I replied with genuine happiness. "Does he need a place to stay?"

She shook her head. "No, he's staying at the Radisson." She looked down at her clipboard and said, "Okay, you've got a meeting with Prime Minister Lukas at nine, a lunch with Edward, and a game of croquet with him and Baron Straussen's wife, Crystal."

I nodded. "You better get going then. You have to prepare for his arrival."

She bit her lip. "Really?"

"Yeah. Go ahead, I'll be fine."

Her face split into a huge smile and she threw her arms around me gleefully. "Thank you so much, Mia!" And with that she ran off.

As soon as she was gone, I dropped my smile. I would never admit this out loud, but I was so jealous of her. She had someone, someone that she could talk to. Someone that loved her unconditionally.

Oh god, I'm being self-pitying again. I've got to stop this.

I got out of bed and slipped into my bunny slippers, ready to go down to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. I didn't expect anyone to be around really, so I gave a huge yawn, you know, those yawns that cause you to close your eyes and stretch.

When I opened my eyes again, I spotted Michael at the end of the hall. Still not completely awake, I gave him a tired smile and said, "Lilly went off to prepare for her boyfriend's arrival. She's not here, I'm sorry."

He nodded, but his eyes were somewhere else on my body. I didn't exactly have much of a chest, so I don't know what he was looking at.

I was about to walk away when he suddenly asked, "Why are you bleeding?"

I looked down and saw a long cut down the side of my leg. I looked behind me and saw a trail of tiny droplets of blood. Shit, I thought. Must have missed that last night. I looked up at him and gave him the same plastered smile I had given his sister earlier. "I must have gotten it when I was walking through the rose bushes yesterday." I turned around and began to walk to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "To the bathroom to wash this out."

He paused for a moment, then asked, "Do you need any help?"

Whoa. Did he just offer to help me? I stood there, speechless, then shook my head slowly. "No. That's okay, it doesn't look that deep anyway."

He didn't need to be told twice. As soon as I said no, he turned around and walked away.

When I reached the bathroom and cleaned it out, I thought carefully about the strange expression on his face.

**A/N- I finally got this out.**

**As I said earlier, school sucks, I hate it,I wish I could drop out and just spend the rest of my life writing stories but...I can't. So...my frequency in updating seriously sucks now.**

**As a special treat for making you wait so long so...patiently (?) I have decided TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER! Yes, that's right. I actually have most of this written down, I just have to go through a very long, very thorough editing process with myself and my beta. We're very perfectionist so please I'm sorry.**

**As another note, I'm not sure when I will be updating either Most Eligible Bachelorette or My Knight in Shining Armor, I am currently experiencing the worst case of writer's block EVER. But I swear, I will finish it before I graduate high school. (GO '07!)**

**So...please review for this before going on to read the next chapter. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Umm...not much to say. Just read.**

**Chapter 4**

"Order, order!" Prime Minister Lukas cried out as he banged his gavel repeatedly to get the attention of the other Parliament members.

I looked around in annoyance. I was hoping to actually get something _done_ during this meeting and all anyone could talk about was the stupid ball coming up in two weeks.

"Please, gentlemen!" Prime Minister Lukas cried. "We have an important matter to attend to!"

Good. At least he was taking this seriously. When everyone finally settled down, I opened my mouth and was about to propose a national mode of transportation when the Prime Minister said, "We have to begin planning Queen Amelia and Edward's wedding."

At the word "wedding" I looked up. "Excuse me?" I sputtered in total shock.

"Your wedding with the young Duke of Burgundy!" He cried, as if it were obvious.

I stared for a few minutes, then cried out, "HE HASN'T EVEN PROPOSED!"

He wagged his finger annoyingly in my face, like I was a stupid little girl and he was a big important adult that knew everything. "But it doesn't matter. We asked if he would marry you and he said yes, so the wedding is on."

Tears were perilously close to pouring out of my eyes. "But that's not right! It's not tradition. He has to propose to me like any other person would."

"But Your Highness—"

"No buts. I will not be the first queen whose king did not propose to her."

When he saw the resolve on my face, he sighed. "But it will no longer be a surprise, you know. You will already know what's coming."

I nodded. "I know. But I would like for this _at least_ to be done the right way."

"Alright. We will inform him of your wishes."

"Thank you."

I swear, I'm not being petty or petulant. I'm marrying someone I barely know. I've accepted that. I just want it to be done right. It's the principle of the thing.

After the meeting, I decided to take a walk in the gardens to clear my head. I was marrying Edward. I ran through the list of pros and cons in my head. Pros: he was smart, funny, kind, interested, polite and charming. Cons: he too much into protocol, he'd get edgy sometimes, and he was a bit sexist.

I was sitting on a stone bench staring avidly at a rose, but not really seeing it. I was doing the right thing, right? According to Genovian law, Parliament could pick him, but in the end I was the one who had the final say.

I think I need my best friend to help me. I can't make a proper decision without her right now. My mind is going in six million different directions, and she's normally the one that puts me on the right track.

I got up and was about to walk back into the palace to try to get some work done, when Lilly came walking hand in hand with a tall, pale man with jet black hair. When she spotted me, she ran towards me with open arms and enveloped me in the most excited hug I'd ever received. "He proposed!" She whispered in my ear.

"Oh my god, Lilly!" I cried. I jumped up and down and immediately grabbed her hand.

"Hi," A deep voice called to us. I looked up and smiled at the face of the man that had proposed to her. "I'm Boris Pelkowski. It's a pleasure to meet you." I detected a hint of a Russian accent.

I stuck out my hand. "I'm Mia Renaldo. Nice to meet you too."

He shook my hand and grinned. "You know, you're much more informal than I expected you to be."

I grimaced. "There are some off times to being a queen." I brought my face down to the huge rock on Lilly's hand. "I can't even see where the titanic hit it!" I cried. "It's beautiful." I looked up at Boris and said, "I hope you make my girl happy. If I hear about anything about you from her, I will knock you till kingdom come."

He chuckled and said, "I give you permission."

I turned back to Lilly and asked, "Did you tell Michael yet?"

"No. I wanted you to be the first to know. Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course! Oh, Lilly, I'm so happy for you!" I cried again and I threw my arms around her neck, just in case she didn't take the hint.

Boris said that he had to be back before his manager called him and would see us later. After giving Lilly a passionate kiss goodbye, he left, leaving us to make our way back to the palace.

"So, tell me every little detail and don't leave anything out." I demanded.

"Well, we were eating a picnic at the bank of the lake and he told me to close my eyes. I did and then when he told me to open them, I find this huge rock staring at me in the eye and he asks, 'Will you marry me?' So of course, I said yes and I kissed him for a really long time, until we came to see you." Her cheeks were flushed. I had never seen her so happy. I smiled. She really deserved this.

"I'm so happy for you," I told her for the millionth time that day.

"Thank you. By the way, how did the Parliamentary Session go this morning?"

Ah. Of course. The unwelcome reminder that I too, was semi-engaged. I opened my mouth and was about to tell her when Edward came up to us. He bowed deeply and said, "Ladies. It's a pleasure to see your shining faces this afternoon."

Lilly nearly choked on the lame line, but I elbowed her in the ribs. "It's nice to see you too, Edward. Did you need anything?"

"Yes, Amelia, I need to speak with you privately." He said as he took my elbow and began to lead me back into the gardens.

Lilly looked back at me and raised her eyebrows. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

I nodded. "Alright. We have to start planning!" I called out and let Edward lead me into the rose garden.

He sat me on the same stone bench that I had been on for most of the day. As he got down on one knee, he pulled out a blue velvet box and opened it in front of me. "Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldo, would you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

I looked down at the ring. It was a huge sapphire set in a thin band of white gold. I took a deep breath and mentally steeled myself. I had to do the right thing. This was my duty to the Genovian people. Their monarch was supposed to have a spouse. It was tradition.

Okay, so why did I feel like jumping off a cliff?

I gave him a shaky smile and said, "Yes, I would love to marry you."

He smiled back and slipped the ring onto my finger. After giving me an awkward kiss on the forehead, he said, "I have to go talk to a few people. I'll see you for dinner, alright?" I nodded and watched him walk back into the palace.

What do most girls do after they've been proposed to? They look down at their hands to see the effect of the ring on their finger, right? I couldn't. I couldn't bear to look down and be reminded that I was tying the knot with a person I didn't even know.

I had gotten what I wanted, though. I had asked to be proposed to. I wanted this to be done right.

Without realizing that I had left the garden to begin with, I found myself in my chambers, closing the door slowly behind me. Lilly was waiting for me, lying on her stomach on my bed, browsing through a bridal magazine. She looked up and was immediately warned by the grim look on my face. "What is it, Mia? What's wrong?"

I held up my hand and showed her. "I'm getting married too."

And I burst into tears.

* * *

"You sure you'll be fine?" A concerned voice asked in my ear. 

I nodded, even though she couldn't hear me. "I'll be alright. I just need to kick some ass and I'll feel a lot better."

I heard her exasperated sigh. "You're weird, you know that?"

I prowled the rooftops looking for signs of danger. My prayers were answered when I heard the loud wail of a fire truck. I turned around and headed in the same direction.

When I finally reached the burning building, I jumped down and tapped the fire chief on the shoulder. "Is there anyone inside?"

He nodded. "An adult and a baby. No one can reach them."

Without another word, I pulled out a white silk handkerchief, drenched it in the water from the nearest hydrant and tied it around the lower part of my face. When I got in, I had to jump back a few steps as a burning beam fell where I had been just seconds ago. I treaded the floor lightly and called out in a muffled voice, "Is there anyone here?"

A baby's sharp wail answered my question. It was coming from my right and I nimbly reached a small crib with an infant wrapped in blue blankets. The poor guy was wailing at the top of his lungs, but no one could hear him over the roar of the fire.

I untied the handkerchief from around my face and slipped it over the baby's nose and mouth. "It's alright, little fella," I cooed as I lifted him in my arms. "I've got you, you'll be just fine." I took the blankets and wrapped them tightly around him as I began to make my way out of the building. When I was finally out, I handed the small child to the fire chief, wet the silk handkerchief again and walked back in.

"Hello?" I called out as loudly as I could. "Is there anyone here?"

I heard a faint moan and bolted in the direction it came from. I saw the hunched over figure on a couch and winced as I recognized the face. He looked like he had gotten into a bad fight and was currently unconscious. I sat him up, tied the handkerchief around his face and maneuvered my way out of the building with his body over my shoulders.

Once we were out in the streets, I set him down on his back and looked him over carefully. "Lil," I murmured softly, making sure no one was around to hear me.

"Yes?" She asked.

"This one needs care. I'm bringing him back with me."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry."

"DON'T WORRY? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" She screeched.

I ignored her stabs at my sanity and lifted Michael over my shoulders once again.

It wasn't easy, scaling the sides of buildings with a rather weighty person on your back, but I managed. Once I was back in the lab, I set him carefully down on the bed and took off his torn jacket, only to reveal a ripped t-shirt. I could feel a faint pulse and watched as his chest rose and fell with ever breath he took.

When Lilly approached me to begin ranting some more about my current state of mind, I held up a hand and gestured to her unconscious brother lying on the bed. She closed her mouth and immediately pulled out the first aid kit. I went to the freezer and brought out the ice packs.

"Wait," I said as I watched him squirm slightly underneath her touch. "I think I should do this."

She raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because what if he wakes up and sees you here in this place? That's gonna lead to a lot of unwelcome questions."

She nodded when she saw the reasoning behind me statement. "Alright. I trust I've taught you a little advanced medical care over the years?"

I nodded and she walked back to the mega computer. "Should I stay here?"

I shook my head. "Go back into the palace, but keep your headpiece with you so you can communicate with me."

When she was gone, I splashed some water on his face to try and get him conscious. He didn't respond, so I started to clean the cuts on his face with alcohol. That startled him and his eyes fluttered open. "Ow!" He cried as he winced at the pain.

His disoriented look amused me and I took it in for a few minutes. "It's alright," I soothed.

When he calmed down a little I went back to cleaning his wounds. "Where am I?" He whispered softly.

"You're in my lab," I informed him as I placed a small band aid over the cut on his eyebrow. "I found you badly wounded in a burning apartment building."

A few moments passed in silence and I gently lifted his shirt. It was a good thing I still had my mask, that we way he couldn't see my eyes as they bulged at the sight of his well muscled front side. And marring such a perfect body was a large, deep slash across the abdomen.

I took off my gloves and gently ran my fingers over the bloody mess, ignoring the strange spark that ignited whenever our skin made contact. "What happened?" I asked softly.

He grimaced at the touch. "You remember those guys from a few nights ago?"

I nodded as I pulled out the cotton balls and alcohol.

"They came for me."

I listened quietly as he told me the story.

"I'm prosecuting a rapist," He began. "Allen Tillman. And he's part of their gang. Well needless to say, they don't want one of their crew in jail, so they figure if they go after me, there won't be any other prosecutors that could put up a decent offense against this guy."

I nodded as I kept cleaning. "This is pretty deep."

"I know. It hurts like hell."

We were silent for a few moments as I gently rubbed away the dirt. When it was clean, I told him, "We're gonna wait for it to stop bleeding for a little while. After that, you'll need stitches."

"Can you do that?"

I nodded. "I've learned a little advanced medical care over the years."

I iced a few of the bruises on his arms and found Lilly's medical bag. I pulled out a needle, sterilized it, and found a sturdy wire.

He gave frequent gasps and groans, but for the most part stayed still. "So you're a prosecutor, huh?" I asked as I worked. I wanted him to get his mind off the pain.

"Yeah."

"Do you like your job?"

"I do. I like what I do, but I get the feeling that I'm going no where. I can barely land any of my criminals in prison."

I nodded. "You should know by now that a lot of the judges are lying, cheating scumbags that only look out for number one. The criminals on the streets work for Parliament members, and they pay our law workers a pretty penny to keep them out of prison."

He was quiet. "I don't know what to do."

I looked up from my stitching and looked at his expression carefully. "What do you mean?"

"I thought I could make a difference in Genovia if I became a prosecutor. I wanted to help bring this country back to its former glory."

I nodded, not saying a thing.

"And then…now it seems like I can't do anything."

"You can do something. Just by being politically aware and active, you're helping. You can inform the people of their country and what's wrong with it."

He looked at me. "But it's not enough. It's not like you. You're physically stopping criminals."

I sighed. "But I can't change things."

He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

I closed off the stitch and put away the tools I used. "I don't recommend you move for a while. The burning building was your apartment, wasn't it?"

He nodded.

"Then stay here tonight and I'll bring you to an inn tomorrow."

He nodded again. "Wait."

I looked at him expectantly. "Why can't you change things?"

I sighed again and said, "I clean up messes. I can't prevent the messes from happening."

"Who can?"

"Parliament."

"But what about Queen Amelia?"

I looked down. "She's trying. I know she is."

He snorted. "No she's not. She's a whiny, complaining loser that hates you."

I gave him a sad smile. "Hate is a funny thing. You think you hate something, but in the end you find that when you take another look, it's different than you thought."

"Not Queen Amelia."

"She's trying. I know she is." I repeated.

With those last words, I brought out a sedative in a syringe. "This will put you into a deep sleep. When you wake up, you'll find yourself in a hotel, and you have to promise me to stay out of trouble."

He gave me a small smile that literally took my breath away. He's beautiful when he smiles, I thought. "Then I wouldn't be able to run into you."

I shook my head. "That would be a good thing."

"I'm Michael, by the way."

I rubbed a spot on his arm with a clean wipe and injected him. "I know."

**A/N- Please, you guys. I don't ask for much. All I ask is for you to put down your thoughts and opinions in the little text box and click submit. That's all. Please please please please please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Okay, okay. This chapter is dedicated to robtaymattlouned for reminding me to update. Thank you.**

**Chapter 5**

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have feelings for my brother," Lilly's voice rang in my ear.

I suppressed a snort as I reached an inn. "I'm just trying to get to know the nicer side of him. You know, the side that doesn't hate me."

I walked into the hotel and slammed a hundred on the counter. "This man needs a non-smoking room, please."

The attendant behind the counter could only nod, his mouth open in a slight shock of my full on Phantom Phoenix regalia. He typed on the computer for a bit, and gave me a key. "Here."

I nodded. "Thank you."

When I reached the room, I gently laid him on the bed and placed the key on the table next to it. I gave the room a once over, to make sure it was safe. After taking one last glance at the peaceful expression on the sleeping Michael, I strode out and made my way back to the lab.

"So is he okay?" She asked as I pulled my mask off.

"He'll be fine. He just had nine stitches, but I get the feeling he's not one to complain."

"Especially when it's Phantom Phoenix sewing him up," Lilly muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Your brother doesn't have an obsession."

"Yes he does. I'm surprised he didn't faint with happiness when he saw the lab."

I rolled my eyes again and slipped out of the suit and changed into my work-out clothes. I put on my gloves and walked to the bag in the corner and began my morning routine.

I had an early lunch with Edward, so we could continue to get to know each other. He brought up the topic of Phantom Phoenix, and how she had saved a young child and Michael Moscovitz out of a burning building. "I think she's amazing."

I just nodded. "I suppose she's alright. I don't understand it though: why would she feel the need to mask herself?"

"Perhaps she just thinks it's easier."

I nodded. "So what's on the schedule today…dear?" The pet name didn't roll off my tongue so easily. It took a lot of effort.

He gave me a wobbly grin. "Well I have a few things with the estate. You know, papers and such. I think it would be a bore for you."

"Will I get to see your estate?"

"After the wedding. Which by the way, don't you and your friend need to start planning each other's weddings?"

I nodded. "We also have to talk about living arrangements."

He raised an eyebrow. "Didn't Prime Minister Lukas tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

He watched me carefully then began, "Since this marriage is somewhat…"

"…somewhat what?"

"Somewhat…fake, Prime Minister Lukas decided that we'd only be married by law, not by heart. Which means, I won't be staying here at the palace, I will be staying in my estate at Burgundy."

I tried not to look too disappointed. I mean, I didn't love this man anyway, right? Why should I be upset?

Oh, that's right. Because every night I have dinner with an empty chair.

* * *

I pulled some strings and I managed to get Lilly an appointment with my beloved cousin and fashion designer, Sebastiano.

"Ah, Lil! I make you look beaut."

He took her measurements and they sorted through some of his wedding dress designs in hopes that something would catch their collective eyes. I was surprised; I expected their ideas to clash, but they seemed to have the same dream.

When the appointment was over, they gave each other a quick kiss on both cheeks. "I cannot wait to see how this looks! Goodbye, Lil."

After apologizing profusely, she left a half hour later, saying that she and Boris had a date. I told her over and over that I totally understood and she should leave before she was late. Which left me alone. Again.

I sighed as I stepped off the marble staircase. There was absolutely nothing to do. Parliament refused to give me anything to work on, saying that I should be focusing more on my wedding than silly national affairs. After I reminded them that it was my duty as the reigning monarch, Baron Straussen gave me a haughty smirk and said, "My dear, don't you think we are competent enough to take care of it ourselves? You go off and have fun with Duke of Burgundy."

Great advice. Only thing is, he doesn't want to spend any time with me, and he's only marrying me because he's being polite.

After deciding to go for a walk in the gardens, I slipped out of my shoes and stepped on the springy wet grass. I didn't care if I was ruining my stupid pantyhose; it deserved to burn anyway.

As I neared the olive grove, I spotted a figure sitting underneath one of the trees. I approached and found a very pale Michael slightly asleep.

I grinned; he was cute when he slept. His intense eyes were closed, which made it easier to look at him and the muscles in his face were relaxed. I liked him better when he wasn't so tense and uptight.

As I was walking past him to let him sleep longer, I heard a raspy, "Wait."

I turned around and looked in surprise as Michael slowly got up and staggered to me. "Where's my sister?" He asked sleepily.

"She went on a date with Boris," I informed him. Then I frowned. "You don't look so good. Are you alright?"

He grimaced as he brought a hand to his stomach and winced at the touch. "I just don't feel so good."

I raised my eyebrows and said, "Lift your shirt."

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"Lift your shirt."

I expected him to scowl and say no way in hell, but he just scowled and lifted his shirt anyway. I looked carefully at my stitching. Inwardly, I patted myself on the back, for having done a good job on such short notice. "What did you do to yourself?"

He rolled his eyes as he pulled his shirt back down. "I didn't do anything. I was surrounded by a bunch of cowards that thought they could get away with trying to kill me."

I gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

This surprised him. "Why?"

"No one deserves to be threatened with their life." I told him.

I started to walk away to leave him alone, but he caught up to me. "I thought you hated me or something."

I kept my eyes on the apple orchard ahead. I couldn't look him in the eyes. "I don't hate you. You're the one who doesn't like me, remember?"

"Why don't you hate me?"

"Because you're only trying to help Genovia. Plus your Lilly's brother."

We continued to walk in silence for a little while. I thought he was going to leave, but then he spoke. "Are you really trying to help Genovia?"

I stopped walking, took a deep breath to steel myself, and looked him straight in the eye. "My father died for his country. Do you know what his last words were?"

He shook his head.

"'Don't abandon your duty.' Even if I didn't love Genovia, I would serve her, just like he did out of respect for him."

I continued walking, trying to rid myself of the tears that sprung in my eyes whenever I spoke about my father. Coupled with the falling sensation I experienced when I looked in Michael's eyes, I was starting to feel a little off balance.

After several minutes, I felt a warm breath on the back of my neck that made my skin tingle. "I'm sorry," He gently whispered in my ear. A few moments passed to allow me to absorb the meaning of his words.

I didn't turn around. I feared that he might see through me and consider me weaker than I already was. So I simply bowed my head and kept walking.

* * *

I got back to the lab that night and took a quick shower. That was the most relaxing part of my nights; the long, gratifying shower, that helped wash the greed and dishonesty of the street life off my skin.

Lilly was sitting by the mega computer as she munched on a bag of popcorn. "So I talked to Michael today."

"Oh," I said absentmindedly as I rubbed my towel into my damp hair.

"Yeah. He said he talked to you."

I nodded.

"He told me that you're not that bad."

"Good for him. I'm going to sleep. Night."

"Wait. I'm not done."

I turned around and found an upset Lilly staring at me. "Mia, I know that you feel like you have to marry this Edward guy, but—"

I held up my hand. "Lilly, I can't talk about this. I do have to marry this guy. That doesn't necessarily mean that I want to, but it's my duty."

"Mia, I know that it's your royal obligation, but he won't make you happy." She got up from her seat and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You deserve to be with a guy that will make you happy."

I shrugged her hand off. "Even if I could find a guy like that, I don't think Parliament would go for him." And with that I went upstairs and into my bed, hearing the satisfying sigh of the bedsprings beneath me. I didn't want to think about my failure as a human being to find love and happiness. It didn't matter if I was suffering. It was on the behalf of my country. That's all the mattered.

I woke up the next day and for the first time in months, had a sit down breakfast in the dining room. I ate with Edward, but we hadn't held much of a conversation, especially since he was on his cell phone most of the time. And then that sort of became the new routine for months. Lilly and I would do something for her wedding, she would go on a date with Boris and I would go for a walk in the gardens while she was gone. But sometimes, Michael would be there and we would talk about Genovia. We by no means agreed on most of the subjects, but it was nice to find someone who listened.

The night before Lilly's wedding, I prowled the rooftops looking for something to get my mind off my loneliness. Strangely enough, it was a slow night. I only caught two robbers and one rapist that night. It was still only twelve in the morning when I was sitting on a rooftop looking out over the twinkling lights of Genovia downtown at night in deep thought.

I must have been off guard because a figure approached and sat down next to me. Startled I turned and found a grinning Michael. "Hey." He greeted.

I didn't say anything. I just continued to look at the night sky.

We sat for several moments in a contemplative silence. Then he spoke up. "You know, I never got to say—"

I held up my hand as I abruptly stood up. I pulled out my Bo staff and was about to leave when he called, "Wait. Stay."

I didn't turn, I just shook my head. "I have to go."

"Why?"

I couldn't answer. I didn't know why.

"Please. Just stay a moment."

I sighed and reluctantly put my staff away. When I turned around, he shortened the distance between us to a mere twelve inches. "Why don't you accept gratitude again?"

"Because I don't deserve it."

I wasn't being self-deprecating. It was the truth.

He didn't accept that, though. "Yes you do." His face kept getting closer, and it was making my heart and head pound at unbearably fast paces. My throat was dry and I doubted I could have said anything without sounding like an utter fool, so I kept my mouth shut.

"I admire you, Phantom Phoenix. You're everything that I think a leader should be: selfless, hard-working, intelligent, strong, and independent. You need to take the time to acknowledge your good qualities."

Lilly and Michael were both raised by psychologists. That's probably where all of this was coming from.

"Will you let me thank you now?"

I gulped and replied in a shaky voice, "You've already praised me. I think that's enough."

"I don't think so," He whispered softly.

His eyes…his dark, intense stare was boring into me. My mask seemed utterly useless under to his x-ray gaze.

"Does anyone know who you are?"

If anything, that broke me out of my trance. Angrily, I pushed him away and pulled my staff out again. "I should have known."

"Wait, where are you going?"

I didn't answer him. I just left.

**A/N- Okay, last chapter: thirteen reviews. That's pretty good, but I _know_ you guys can do way better than that. Please, please, PLEASE review! I don't ask for much. Just a small review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I turned in my research paper! Yay! In celebration, another chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

I collapsed in one of the white chairs at the front table, tired, but happy. I watched as Lilly and Boris pranced their way around the dance floor. I had never seen her so…content. She deserved this.

I slipped off my shoes discreetly and massaged them under the table when Michael walked up to me and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

I gave him a pained expression, but nodded. I slipped my shoes back on and took his hand as he led me on the dance floor. His strong, rough hand felt so good around mine, but I tried my best to ignore it. I was still slightly angry with him for the night before.

As the band struck up a slow waltz, Michael led me expertly around the dance floor, while I pondered why his arms around me felt so relaxing. Then after a few moments he took a deep breath and said, "Mia, do you really hate the Phantom Phoenix?"

I shook my head. "No. I just don't understand why she has to wear a mask."

"Neither do I."

We danced in silence for a few moments. Then I asked, "Why do you care so much about her?"

He looked at me carefully, then asked, "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise." It was an indication of how far we had come as friends.

He paused tentatively, then said, "I like her. A lot. The kind of like that's bigger than a crush, the kind that might lead to love later on."

I raised my eyebrows. "Have you met her before?"

He nodded. "Remember when I showed you the stitches on my stomach? She was the one who did that."

"I didn't know that she was a medic."

"Neither did I. But I guess that's what happens when she has to take care of herself."

"Why do you like her so much?"

"Because…I don't know. Whenever I see her or feel her approach me, I get this pounding in my heart. And she's so strong, and intelligent. She's everything that I look for in a woman."

I nodded as he continued.

"She's got this presence around her too, you know? She's really mysterious, and I just wonder what happened to her that makes her the way she is." He sighed. "But I think I might've…"

"…you think you might've what?"

"I think that I might have insulted her."

"What did you do?"

"I asked if anyone knows who she is."

After pretending to think about it, I suggested, "Maybe she thinks that you're only trying to find out who she is so you can sell her identity to the media or something."

He looked taken aback. "I wouldn't do that!" Inwardly, I smiled. Good to know. "I don't care who she is, I just want to get to know her!"

"Well if you get to know her, then it kind of defeats the purpose for the mask, doesn't it?"

He thought about that for a while. "Yeah, I guess. I just wish that—"

Before he could finish his thought, Edward walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. "May I cut in?"

Michael politely stepped aside, bowed and walked away while giving me a meaningful look that clearly said, "I need to talk to you later."

As Edward gathered me in his arms, he asked, "Who was that?"

"That was Michael Moscovitz. He's a new prosecutor."

He nodded. "That's nice."

We finished the song with a final twirl and he gave me a quick hug. "I've got to be seeing to more details. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

I nodded. "Okay."

He smiled, pecked me on the forehead and left the dance floor, simultaneously pulling off his white silk gloves.

I sighed in relief as I plopped down in my chair, hoping this time that no one would ask me to dance too soon.

As I took a sip of water, Michael pulled up a chair next to mine and asked, "Who was that guy?"

"My fiancé."

His eyes widened in shock. "What?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Didn't you read that in the papers? That one editor of the Genovian Herald won't leave me alone about it."

"Then how come you never wear you ring?" He accused.

I shrugged to show my discomfort with the subject. "I just don't like to wear it. It's kinda heavy and gets annoying after a while."

He stared at me, then opened his mouth and slowly said, "That's the worst bullshit I have ever heard an engaged woman pull. And I've been listening to Lilly rant on and on about how wonderful Boris is for the past nine months."

"What do you want me to say? I don't like wearing the ring because I like flirting with other guys?"

He paused. "Is that true?"

"No!" I cried. I was beginning to feel a definite pressure in my temples and it wasn't getting any better.

"Then why don't you like wearing it?"

I ignored the question. I spotted Lilly and Boris and gave them a small wave, trying to get Michael to drop the subject.

"Mia, why don't you like wearing your engagement ring?" He asked, refusing to let the topic go.

"I just don't, alright?" I put my shoes back on and was getting ready to leave, but he grabbed my wrist. The unexpected touch sent shivers throughout my body.

"You don't want to marry him, do you?"

I couldn't lie, so I just nodded my head.

"Then why are you?"

Now that was a question I was definitely not answering. I shook my head and pulled my hand out of his grip while trying to gather my thoughts.

That night, as I lay in my bed, I pondered the answer to his question. I couldn't even admit it to myself; I just plain didn't like Edward, not like I should. I guess I was trying to fool myself. If I told myself that I liked him, if I tried to convince myself that I felt something for him, I could marry him and eventually fall in love, making everything alright.

The truth was, I couldn't love him. Not when he spent a maximum of one hour with me everyday. He was always too busy with business to spend any time with his fiancée.

I grabbed a pillow and smothered my face in it. Why was I like this? Why couldn't I love anyone? I wanted to, I really did.

Maybe I was meant to be like this. My heart was supposed to be cold and lonely and empty for the rest of my life. I wasn't meant to be loved.

I wasn't worth it.

* * *

"Michael's upset with you," Lilly announced as she plopped her freshly tanned body on my bed. 

I rolled my eyes. It was the first day back from her honeymoon, and the first words that pop out of her mouth are about her brother. "I know," I told her. "He won't talk to me. It's kinda like when we first met."

"You know, you're the closest thing he's had to a real friend in a long time," She said as she handed me a shell from her suitcase.

I admired it from every angle, then set it on my dresser. "It's not my fault he's acting childish. I want to talk, but he doesn't."

"He told me about the conversation you two had."

"About Edward?"

"Yeah. He doesn't like the idea of you getting married to someone you don't like."

I shrugged. "He'll get over it. I'll get over it."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "You're kidding, right? Look Mia, I know how you feel about Edward. I know that you think he's nice, and I guess he is. But he doesn't care about you like he should. You deserve better."

I shook my head dismissively. "Well 'better' isn't coming my way, so I have to take what I can get."

"Mia," she began warningly.

"Lilly, I don't want to get into this, alright. I really don't."

She went on anyway. "You deserve so much more than you give yourself credit for. Don't marry Edward, he doesn't deserve you."

My eyes began to tear. "Then who does?"

I couldn't take it anymore. The people around me were too happy. I needed to get out of here. I needed to be alone with my thoughts.

I escaped to the garden and threw myself underneath my favorite apple tree. I remembered when it was first planted; I was five and I absolutely loved this tree. I would go out everyday and talk to the small sapling and tell it every fairytale I knew in hopes that it would grow into a wonderful, healthy tree. To this day, I still considered it mine. It knew everything about me, it comforted me when I cried. I definitely needed its consolation now.

I sobbed. I sobbed about my inability to do anything. I was backed in a corner and even Phantom Phoenix couldn't help me get out of it.

I heard a shuffle of feet and jumped a mile when I felt a pair of arms surround me. I looked up and found Michael giving me a soft grin. "Hey."

I couldn't say anything. My mouth was dry and there was a huge lump in my throat. The tears just continued to stream down my face. He pulled me closer to him and I took this invitation to bury my head in his shoulder.

We stayed like that for a few moments and he whispered into my hair, "I'm sorry for ignoring you. Especially when you needed a friend."

I nodded slowly. "It's alright."

And we sat there, underneath my apple tree in silence. After a while, I fell asleep, but not once did those arms leave me.

* * *

"Give her back her wallet," I said menacingly as I threw him against the brick wall. 

Shakily, he pulled it out of his jacket and handed it to her. As soon as the woman had it safely clutched in her pale hands, she ran. I turned my attention back to the criminal and stared him straight in his watery blue eyes. "This is the fifth time I've caught you. If I catch you one more time, you'll wake up a week later in Monaco, you hear me?"

He nodded, eager for me to let him go.

"Good." I released my grip of his shirt and he scrambled away, not looking back.

I was feeling a rush, a great natural high as the adrenaline pumped faster in my blood. I couldn't slow down; no, that's not right, I wouldn't slow down.

"So that's five robbers, a drug bust at the port, two rapists and one burning building," Lilly told me as she tallied up my night for me.

"Yep."

"I think it's time you come home, Wonder Woman."

"Hey, hey, get it right. Phantom Phoenix, duh."

She chuckled. "I haven't seen you this happy in a while."

"Yeah, well I just had a great night."

"Most people listening in on this conversation would think you just had sex."

"Can we not talk about my virginal status, please?"

"You are most definitely missing out," Lilly said cheekily.

I grimaced and made sure that she could hear it in my voice. "I don't want to hear about you and Boris in bed, okay? It's just a little too much personal information for my taste."

"Alright," She sang. "But let me tell you, it's always _hot_."

"Officially tuning you out now."

When I got back the lab, I peeled off my suit and stepped into the shower. I got out and announced, "I'm going to bed. Don't wake me up unless it's important."

She nodded as she turned off the lights in the lab. "Agreed."

* * *

Unfortunately, someone didn't seem to get the memo. 

"Mia! Mia!"

I groggily opened my eyes and found an excited Michael poking and prodding at me to wake up.

"Michael? What the hell are you doing here?" I said as I tried to pull the covers over my head. "I'm trying to sleep."

"I won my case against the rapist!"

That woke me up. "Congratulations!" I cried as I sat up and brought my arms around his neck. "I'm so proud of you."

He grinned. "Yeah, I thought you would be." When we pulled apart he frowned. "What happened?" he asked as he brought his fingers to the bruise on my upper arm.

I pulled away from his touch. "I fell." I said shortly. "Hey, let's go celebrate your first victory."

He wasn't going to let the subject drop so easily. "Mia, you're not that clumsy. What happened?"

"I fell. Believe it or not Michael, I'm human and I'm bound to fall sooner or later."

His eyes narrowed. "He's not hitting you, is he?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Who?" I asked, puzzled.

"Edward."

I blinked, then burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. "No, Michael. He's not abusive. I barely see him enough for him to hit me anyway."

He still gave me a suspicious glance, but let the subject drop. "I'll get you some ice."

I shook my head. "Nah, I've got it."

I got out of bed, went into the bathroom and pulled out an ice pack from the mini-fridge.

"Why do you have an ice pack in your bathroom?" He asked as he walked in.

I grinned. "I used to be really accident prone. Grandmère kept saying how hopeless I was and told the staff to keep an ice pack in close proximity to wherever I was."

He smiled. "Wow. I never knew that Clarisse was so…accommodating."

"She used to be a lot different," I said reminiscently. "She used to command respect with one glance." I giggled. "She used to be really powerful."

"What happened?"

I put the ice pack away before answering the question. "Her son was killed."

The air was heavy with unsaid words of sympathy. "Mia—"

I interrupted him. "Hey, I promised you a celebration! And I know the perfect place too."

I ran off to ask Lilly if she wanted to join us. I knew that she probably didn't want to, considering that she and Boris had a date everyday around this time, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from that bathroom and the tense atmosphere.

**A/N- So there wasn't really much going on in this chapter, but I promise if you stick with the story, there is a lot more drama to come. Trust me. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- To celebrate brain bending exams...**

**Chapter 7**

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Michael gasped in laughter as he unzipped his suit.

I smiled. "This used to be my favorite hang out when I was a teenager. I try to come here as often as I can, but it's no fun without your friends."

He grinned. "Well I can now say that I have officially played a game of paintball with the Queen of Genovia."

"Yeah, and she totally kicked your ass too."

We walked back to the car and I drove him to the best ice cream place in Europe. As he licked his Rocky Road, I saw an expression of pure delight pass over his features. "This is the best ice cream I've ever tasted! How do they do it?"

"They don't make it from preservatives. They make it natural."

After ice cream, we went to the park and fed the ducks in the pond. As we were sitting underneath the towering oak tree, Michael reached for my hand. "I've never seen you like this."

I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "Like what?"

"Like you're happy."

I grinned as I rested my head against his shoulders. "I haven't had this much fun in a while."

"You should get out more, then. It makes you smile."

* * *

Edward was sitting with a newspaper as usual and sipping his coffee in silence. Inwardly, I sighed. Another pointless day.

"So, darling, what have you got planned today?" He asked, not taking his gaze off of his paper.

"I don't know. I thought that perhaps I could—"

"That's nice."

Suddenly, I lost my appetite. "I should be going now. You have a good day, alright, sweetie?" I said as I got up from the table and went up into my chambers.

On my bed was the newspaper that Lilly delivered to me daily. She and Boris were probably out, so I lazily browsed through it, not bothering to read anything.

Then my eyes passed over a story of how the hospital needed volunteers. I looked up at the clock and shrugged. Why not? I have too much time on my hands. So I got up, dressed casually, and drove to the hospital.

When I arrived, the staff members' eyes nearly bulged at the sight of me, but they quickly welcomed me. When I said that I wanted to be a volunteer, they happily gave me some scrubs and let one of the resident nurses, Caroline, show me around.

"Do you know anything about medical care, Your Highness?" She asked as she pulled a clipboard from the holder next to one of the rooms.

"Please, just call me Mia. And I do know a little."

First stop was Candace, a sixty-five-year old woman who recently suffered a stroke. Caroline showed me how to check the IV and the heart rate monitors and what to do in case of an emergency. She also gave me a beeper that I was to have on me at all times, in case I was needed and I would run immediately to wherever it was.

After Caroline left, I sat down next to Candace and she and I talked a little while. She told me that she used to love to go to the parades when my father was alive. "He was such a handsome man," she murmured. "And he was so kind too. I remember one of my sons went up to him to shake his hand and he just gave a big smile and took the pin off his own suit and put it on my son. You're already starting to turn out like him, Your Highness."

Tears started to cloud my vision. That was the nicest compliment that anyone had ever paid me. "Thank you."

My beeper went off and I looked down. I excused myself from Candace's side and ran to where I was needed. I found Candace rolling a stretcher with five other nurses and surgeons. The girl on the stretcher was unconscious and bleeding profusely from the stomach.

"Quickly, Mia, this girl was stabbed. Go prepare room 513."

I rushed to the room and set everything up. They got there only seconds later and lifted the girl from the stretcher onto the bed. Candace did a quick examination and said, "This girl's organs were torn. She's gonna need surgery."

"How old is she? If she's under eighteen, we have to get a guardian's approval first!" One of the resident interns called out.

"Then you find out how old she is and if she is under eighteen then you find out who the hell she belongs to and get their ass down here!" Candace shot. "Goddamn it, I'm working with idiots!"

I looked down at the girl. Even though she was unconscious, her face was contorted into an expression of agony. I wiped her cold, clammy forehead and held her hand. "It's alright," I whispered. "You're gonna be fine." I turned to Candace and asked, "How did this happen?"

"Some guy tried to rape her, but she fought back. He got frustrated, then stabbed her. Her friend was in a store and when she found her in an alley she called for an ambulance."

A few minutes later, Candace was given the OK and they rolled her down to the OR. "Mia, you stay here, alright? If anyone else comes along, you know what to do."

I nodded and went into the waiting room and stayed there until I was paged again.

At five o'clock, I went to the front desk, and checked out. "Are you going to be a regular here, Your Highness?" Megan, one of the new nurses asked hopefully.

I thought about it, then nodded. "Yes. I think I will."

When I left, I felt a huge grin lift the corners of my mouth. It felt so gratifying to help someone who you knew needed it.

I got back to the palace to find Lilly waiting for me impatiently on the steps.

"Where the hell were you?" She screamed. "I have been searching for you everywhere!"

I rolled my eyes. "I was volunteering at the hospital."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was bored of just sitting around and doing nothing while you and Boris went out on dates." I frowned as I looked at her formal attire. "Didn't you just get back? How did you know I was gone?"

"Michael said that you weren't in the gardens, like you usually are. When he told me that, I got worried." She gave me a smile as we walked into the palace. "So what was it like?"

"It was fun," I said truthfully. "I like helping people without a mask, you know?"

"Yeah, I can understand. So," She said cheekily. "were there any cute doctors?"

I laughed. "Well there was this one cute intern."

"Describe him," She demanded.

"He had, like, this shaggy brown hair with blonde highlights and really bright green eyes," I said, trying my hardest to serve this man's looks justice. "And his name is Kent."

"Whose name is Kent?" A voice asked from behind us.

Lilly and I turned around and found Michael following us up the stairs. "Whose name is Kent?" He repeated suspiciously. "And Mia, where were you this afternoon?"

"I was volunteering at the hospital, and one of the interns there was named Kent."

He rolled his eyes. "Is this a girly conversation?"

"Sorta," Lilly said.

"Bye."

She laughed. "Get back here you big idiot. Mia hasn't finished her story yet."

I grinned. "Yes, I should make this into a children's book or something. Princess' first day at the Hospital."

"Did anything interesting happen while you were there?"

"We got a girl who was stabbed in the stomach," I said. "Some of her organs were torn so she needed surgery."

Lilly grinned. "Look at you, sounding all doctor-like. Did you get to see the inside of the OR?"

I shook my head. "No, but I did get a cool beeper!" I said as I pulled it out. "They gave me some scrubs too."

"So does this mean you're going back?"

I nodded. "If Parliament isn't going to give me anything to work on and I can't hang out with any of my friends, then I want to do my part to give back to society. It's about time I put my money where my mouth is."

* * *

I silently snuck into the bank as the masked robber began flailing his gun everywhere. "Put your jewelry and wallets in the bag! Now!" He shouted.

There were only five people including him inside, but they were still scared. The women started to unclasp their necklaces and the men pulled out their wallets.

When he made sure that everything was in the bag, I crept up behind him and pointed a dagger into the small of his back. "Drop the gun."

Immediately his weapon fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

"Drop the bag."

It fell on the creamy tile with a thud.

I pulled his ski mask off and threw it aside. Then I twisted his arms behind his back and tied them tightly together with a length of rope. "Armed robbery: one way ticket to jail, my friend," I muttered as I tightened the rope.

"I've got a family at home! My kids are starving and my wife's threatening to leave me! I was at the end of my rope! What the hell am I gonna do?"

"You can get a job like every other working stiff and earn the money to buy food, that's what you're gonna do," I shot back.

"How can I? You're carting me off to jail!"

"You should have thought about that before you decided to rob a bank."

"What's gonna happen to my kids?"

"They're gonna be put in social services."

The man started crying as soon as the cops showed up. "I don't want to leave my kids! Don't let them take me away!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears.

As I lay in my bed, I thought about that man. If what he said was true, should he be granted clemency?

I suppose there's a motive behind all criminals. They choose to break the law either because they think it's a game or they really are at the end of their rope. So do the ends justify the means?

I couldn't get any sleep that night.

* * *

"Wait, don't you mean Truth or Dare?"

I shook my head. "No, just Truth. It's the same concept only without the Dare part and you _have_ to tell the truth."

"Then how do you win?"

I rolled my eyes. Typical, every guy wants to know how to win first."It starts out with someone asking a question and the other person has to tell the truth. You also have the option of passing that question. If you passa question that I ask youand I answer the next question you give me, then I win."

"Wait, that's not fair. It's too easy."

"No, not really. If you pass and you don't want me to win, then you have to ask me a really tough question that you know I wouldn't want to answer. Then if I pass nobody wins and the game goes on."

He nodded. "Oh, I get it now. Let's play."

I shook my head as I pulled an apple off the tree. "No, it's too stupid. Really."

"No, I want to play. You ask me first."

I shrugged. "What's your favorite color?"

He grimaced at me. "Don't pull any of that crap on me. Give me some tough questions. I can take it, I swear."

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you sure? I can be pretty brutal if I wanna be."

He smirked. "I can take whatever you have to dish out."

Ishrugged and took another bite of my apple. "Okay…what made you want to be a prosecutor?"

He considered the question carefully for a little while, then said, "As you know, Lilly's and my parents are psychoanalysts and I didn't want to be like them at all. They would sympathize with criminals and I didn't think they should be offered mercy. Then I became even more motivated as I watched the country go down the tubes…and then I just…decided that I wanted to be prosecutor and get some of these guys in jail."

I nodded. "Okay," He said. "My turn."

Inwardly, I braced myself, waiting for a doozie. I wasn't disappointed. "How come you don't want to marry Edward?"

I took another bite of my apple, stalling as much as I could. "I just don't feel that…you know, that zing. I'm not in love with the guy and I was never really comfortable with the idea of marriage without love."

"Then why are you going through with it?"

"Hey, no you can't do that, you're breaking the rules."

He looked bewildered. "What rules?"

"The rules are you have to tell the truth and you can only ask one question at a time."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, it's your turn then."

"Okay…what do you dream about most?"

He sucked in a deep breath as he rubbed the back of his neck. Then, very softly he murmured, "Phantom Phoenix."

My heart lurched. He dreamed about her? A lot? God, maybe Lilly was right. Maybe he is obsessed.

"Okay, now will you tell my why you're going through with this marriage, even when you don't want to?"

I lay on my back and looked up at the azure sky. "For Genovia. It's been a law for ages, and I don't want to disappoint my dad. I'm sure he wouldn't have wanted me to reject him."

"I'm more sure that he would have wanted you to be happy."

I continued to look up at the skies as I blinked away tears.

"So maybe it's not the best idea, you know?"

I looked away. "My turn. Why are you so obsessed with Phantom Phoenix?"

He grimaced. "I don't like to call it obsessed. More like…passionate."

"Potato, po-tah-toe."

He sighed. "It's just…she's everything I look for in a girl. Haven't we gone over this?"

I nodded. "I just need to be reminded. Because quite frankly, the whole idea of you crushing on a superhero with identity issues is still a bit weird for me."

He stuck out his tongue. "The whole idea of you getting married to some guy that you don't even like is still a bit weird for me."

"Touché."

We paused for a moment. Then he asked, "Where did you really get that bruise on your arm that I saw the other night?"

Damn it. That's what I hated about playing this game. Your secrets were exposed to the whole world if you weren't careful.

"Pass."

"What?"

"Pass."

"Why?"

"Because I obviously don't want to answer that question."

"Mia, if it really was Edward—"

"Michael, Edward doesn't beat me, okay? I promise, he's a nice guy. I just have soft skin and I tend to be a little accident prone at times."

"Liar."

"What?"

"You're lying. You're one of the most graceful people I've met. I don't know why, but you remind me of some of the martial arts training I received when I studied them. You're always physically balanced."

A blush crept up my neck and spread over my cheeks. "I said at times, not all the time."

"Mia, let's put the game aside for a moment, alright? How did you get that bruise?"

I sighed. "Truthfully, I don't know. I really don't. I get bruises all the time and I don't know what from." I pulled up my jeans and showed him the bruise that I had gotten a few weeks ago from god-knows-where. "See? I bruise easily and half the time I don't know what happens."

He looked at me intently, trying to scan me with that lawyer's eye he has. I was telling the truth; I mean seriously, I get way too many injuries to keep track of anyway. "Alright," He said, finally convinced.

I finished my apple and threw the core away. "So is it my turn?"

He nodded.

I tapped my chin for a while, trying to come up with a question that would really stump him. Then I got it. "What is the one thing that you always wanted to say to me, but you never did?"

He raised his eyebrows. "What kind of question is that?"

"Like, have you regretted not telling me something that I deserve to know, or decided not to tell me for some weird reason or other."

He looked at me carefully, then said, "Well, before we were friends, you know I didn't like you very much."

I nodded.

"Even though I thought you were running the country into the mud, I couldn't help but notice you were kinda cute."

My already slightly red face darkened at that comment. "What? That's crazy, Michael. My face resembles a potato."

"First of all, you are way too much into potato references today, and second of all, you do not look like a potato."

I smirked. "I'm probably not as pretty as Phantom Phoenix."

It was his turn to blush. "Well, we don't know that."

"That's why I said probably." I countered as I closed my eyes.

I was rapidly falling asleep, due my lack of rest last night. While I was barely conscious, Michael's voice drifted in my head, "So does this mean I win?"

"No," I replied, my eyes still closed and my mind still floating away.

"Yes. I answered the question after you passed on the other one."

"Nooo, I answered it after all so the game is still going."

"No fair," He whined. His voice was getting softer and softer. And those were the last words I heard. But then I felt something…I felt a pair of arms lift me, like my father used to do when I was younger. In my dream-like state, I thought it really was my father, taking me back into my chambers because I had fallen asleep during Beauty and the Beast again. Instinctively, I buried my nose into the chest as a strange thought drifted into the back of my mind. My father never used to hum.

**A/N- Please guys, please please PLEASE review! That's all I ask: reviews. You can't see it right now, but I'm giving you the puppy dog eyes. And if I do say so myself, they're pretty cute puppy dog eyes.**

**You know you can't resist puppy dog eyes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-Exams are over, Christmas is close...YAY!**

**Chapter 8**

Lilly woke me up at eight o'clock with a sandwich and a glass of water. "Wow, you were out."

I sat up and found myself in my bed. "What happened to me?"

She raised her eyebrows. "You fell asleep, Mia."

I glared at her. "Way to state the obvious, doofus. I meant how did I end up here? I thought I fell asleep in the gardens."

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just know that I found you here three hours ago and I didn't want to wake you up."

I rubbed my eyes as I gave a huge yawn. "Alright sleepy ass, get up. You should have been up a long time ago."

I nodded as I swung my feet to the side of the bed and stood up. At that moment, Michael burst into my room. "God, you idiot!" Lilly screamed. "Ever heard of KNOCKING?"

He just gave her a big grin and said, "Why yes. It's just a practice that I never found necessary."

She rolled her eyes.

"So, Mia. You wanna go do something tonight? It's the first off night I've had in a while and I figured you must be hungry."

Lilly and I exchanged glances. "Uh, I can't, Michael. I'm really sorry."

"Why not?"

"I've got other plans."

"What are they?"

"I'm going out with Edward tonight," I lied.

It might have just been my imagination, but it looked like his face fell and he was slightly disappointed. "Oh. Okay. Maybe tomorrow then, huh?"

I looked at Lilly, giving her a pleading look. She nodded and said, "Michael, Mia's night schedule is gonna be kind of full for a while. You know, she and Edward are getting married, they'd like to get to know each other more before the wedding."

I hated lying to Michael like that. He didn't deserve it. It's just…I had a more important job. He nodded, although I could see the regret shining in his dark brown eyes. "Okay. We'll just hang out tomorrow then." And before I could reject him again, he hurried out of my room.

I sighed. "I guess I shouldn't tell him that I'm volunteering at the hospital again."

Lilly didn't say anything. She just grabbed my hand and led me down into the lab.

* * *

I was at the hospital, filling out some forms next to Michelle. She was telling me about her boyfriend troubles and I was listening sympathetically. Then she abruptly stopped. I looked up to give her a strange look, only to find her staring in an opposite direction, her mouth visibly and widely open. 

I turned my eyes in the direction of her gaze and saw Michael standing in front of me with a small smile. "Lilly told me you'd be here."

I grinned. "Michelle, I'm gonna take a little break, okay? The forms are all filled out." I handed her the clipboard, but she just nodded as she took it loosely into her hands. She continued to gawk at Michael.

"Hello," He said genially to her.

Her eyes widened, but she said nothing back. Instead I took Michael by the arm and steered him away from Michelle before she had the chance to start squealing about his beauty.

I led him into the cafeteria and sat him down with a can of coke. "So," I said as I popped the tab. "What brings you here?"

"I thought we were going to hang out today," He said with a playful pout.

I grinned. "I'm sorry. I never got the chance to tell you that I was gonna be volunteering here for a while."

"Why? I know you like to help people, but why everyday? Don't you have other stuff to do?"

I sighed. "No. Parliament won't give me anything to work on and I can't discuss the wedding plans without Edward and the only time we spend together are mealtimes and those only last fifteen minutes. At most."

He nodded as he reached for my hand across the table.

"And then Lilly's off with Boris and you've got a job…" I took a long drag of coke, enjoying the tickle of the bubbles in my nose. "I'm just bored."

"I'm sorry," He said as he comfortingly rubbed his thumb across my knuckles.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "So why are you here?"

"I just told you, didn't I?"

"No, I mean why are you really here?"

He sighed. "I have to talk to some witnesses who're hospitalized and I figured I might as well drop by and say hello."

I grimaced. "So nice to know that I'm just an afterthought."

"No, I just…okay, so you were an afterthought."

I laughed. I didn't mind; he had a job and I just happened to be near.

"So…any luck with Phantom Phoenix?"

He took a swig of coke and said, "No. I haven't run into her for a while."

"Let me see your stomach."

He lifted his shirt and showed me the scar. "Who took out the stitches?" I asked as my eyes trailed over his finely shaped stomach.

"Lilly. She was amazed at the handiwork. She said it was really good and that Phantom Phoenix must have been taught by some amazing teacher." I smiled inwardly. Lilly was the only person I knew who could compliment me and herself at the same time.

"It's looking good."

He raised his eyebrows. "How would you know?"

I rolled my eyes and gestured around. "Hello, hospital."

He grinned. "So what's it like working here?"

"It's never boring, I'll tell you that much."

At that moment, my beeper went off. "Speaking of which, I better get going. Caroline's calling me."

He got up with me. "I'll go with you."

"Why?" I asked, not bothering to look back at him.

"Because I want to see you in action."

I smiled. You have no idea, I thought.

When I finally reached the floor she was on, I found Caroline holding a young, pregnant girl's hand, telling her to breathe deeply. "Mia, get this girl into a bed."

"How much is she dilated?"

"Two centimeters."

"What? What's that mean?" The woman demanded.

I gently helped her into the wheelchair that one of the resident interns brought in. "It means that we'll have to wait a while before you can give birth."

"WHAT?" She screamed as I felt the grip she had on my hand tighten excruciatingly. "I CAN'T WAIT! I WANT THIS BABY OUT NOW!"

"It's alright, we're going to get you into a bed, and you'll be much more comfortable."

She gave a scream of anguish. "LIKE HELL I WILL!"

I rolled her into a nearby room and helped her change into a hospital gown as she climbed into the bed. "AAAAAHHHHH!" She yelled.

"Breathe…breathe deeply…"

After ten minutes, Caroline walked into the room and checked her. "Four centimeters."

"What does that mean?"

"That means that you can push this baby out now." Caroline said soothingly as she pulled the bed away from wall. "Okay, let's go." She said as the young woman gave another roar of pain.

I followed Caroline and the girl and watched her go from the waiting room. Michael stood next to me. "Wow," I said in awe. "Just wait. Lilly's gonna be just like that in a year or two."

Michael shuddered. "Please don't say that."

I grinned at him. He smiled back and said, "I'm impressed."

I scoffed. "What, did you think I was going to buckle underneath the pressure?"

"Yes."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Thanks a lot."

"Anytime."

An hour later, I was walking out of the hospital with Michael next to me. Michelle insisted that I take the afternoon off (after winking at me more times than was necessary) and go, "paint the town red." (Her words, not mine)

"Where did we leave off?" He asked.

I looked at him with a confused expression on my face. "Huh?"

"The Truth game. Whose turn is it?"

"You still want to play?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. So whose turn is it?"

I thought carefully for a while, then said, "I think it's your turn to ask me a question."

"Okay…have you picked out a wedding dress yet?"

I shuddered. "No. I don't even like thinking about the wedding. Lilly's been ragging on me for weeks now, telling me we have to go." I pulled my coat closer around me as a strong breeze blew around us. "My turn. What color underwear are you wearing right now?"

He raised his eyebrows then pulled his pants a bit so he could peer down. "Blue."

I giggled. "Nice."

"Okay, my turn. Which do you prefer, Granny panties or thongs?"

"Oh, thongs, definitely."

"Ooh, kinky."

The questions just kept getting sillier and sillier. And then he asked me, "Do you know who Phantom Phoenix is?"

I knew he asked this question out of jest, but I still felt my stomach drop all the same. Should I tell him the truth? Should I lie? I felt for some reason, I couldn't lie to him. Not in this game. He had answered truthfully, and so should I.

"Yes."

I also knew that wasn't the answer he was expecting. His eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks. "You do?" He asked excitedly.

"My turn," I said, desperately trying to get off this subject. "So who's this Judith Gershner that Lilly keeps talking about?"

He shuddered. "An ex-girlfriend. We didn't end on the best of terms."

I gave him an amused glance and continued walking. He caught up with me, then asked, "Who is Phantom Phoenix."

Damn. I thought I distracted him. Should've known better. "Pass."

He was disappointed. "I should have expected that."

We walked on in silence. "Okay, let's put the game on pause for a moment. How do you know who she is?"

"She works for Genovia," I said. "As the reigning monarch, I have a right to know. Plus, she's like a sister to me."

He stopped for a moment then looked at me, his face completely drained of all color. "Is it Lilly?"

I grimaced. "Ew, no. Can you really see Lilly kicking ass like that?"

He shook his head. "No, not really."

"So you have nothing to worry about."

I continued to walk, but he grabbed my upper arm. I winced and said, "Michael, not that arm. That's where my bruise is, remember?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." He let go immediately. "Has she talked to you about me?"

I glanced at him bemusedly. "She might have said a thing or two."

"What has she said?" He asked eagerly.

I giggled as I carefully gauged what I should tell him. "She's said that you always seem to find trouble."

"No!" He said indignantly. "Trouble always seems to find me!"

"But," I continued like he hadn't said anything. "She says that you're a really good fighter."

He beamed.

"And you're pretty cute."

"She said that? For real? She really said that?" He asked joyously. "You're not pulling my leg, are you?"

"Michael, I'm not lying." I said with a grin. "She thinks you're cute."

"Do you think I could meet her?"

The grin was immediately wiped off my face. "No."

"Why? I don't mean like, without her mask or anything, but like tonight or something. Do you think I could?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. She doesn't like being around people." I stuffed my hands in my pockets and said, "She just seems to run into you a lot."

"I know. But that doesn't guarantee that I'll see her."

"Maybe that's what she's hoping for."

"Mia, please, could you tell her that I want to see her?" He begged. He even got on his knees and put his hands together. "Mia, you know how much I like her. Please? Please? Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?"

I rolled my eyes. "Alright. I'll tell her you want to meet her, but I'm not promising anything."

He immediately jumped up and threw his arms around me. "Thank you!" And he started dancing around in happiness. I had to look away, in fear that people might think that I knew him. I started to walk away to leave him in his own joy when he caught up to me and asked, "Could you tell her to meet me on your balcony?"

I stared at him in shock. "The balcony? _Of my chambers?_"

"Why not?"

"Because that's just outside where I sleep, you idiot! Besides, how the hell are you going to get there?"

"Lilly." He said simply.

"Michael…" I began warningly.

"Please?" His eyes widened and he stuck his mouth out in an irresistible pout.

I groaned. "Oh, alright."

He jumped up and started dancing again.

"But don't do anything embarrassing in front of her, alright? She's gonna blame me and I really don't want that right now. And stop dancing!"

He stopped and followed me into a coffee shop. "Hey, does Lilly know who she is?"

"No."

"Does Lilly know that you know who she is?"

"No, and you better not tell her."

"Why not?"

"I don't want it getting around that I know Phantom Phoenix," I whispered softly. "People will start asking favors and I'll never get a moment's rest. So leave it!"

After the waitress came around to take our orders, Michael leaned in and asked, "So is that why you always pretended to hate her? So people wouldn't know that you know her?"

I shrugged. "Basically."

"Mia, you are the coolest person ever!" And he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

I came home to the palace still thinking about the kiss. I know he only meant it as a friendly kiss between friends, but it meant so much more to me than he thought. That kiss sent chills down my spine. That kiss set my lips on fire. That kiss made me blush so red that I looked like a chili pepper.

That kiss was my first.

**A/N-Christmas break has officially begun! Sweeeet...**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-This is my Christmas gift to you. I know many of you were hoping that Michael finds out in this chapter...but he's not. And how come you guys think that he's gonna find out at all? Hmmmm?**

**Chapter 9**

"WHAT?" Lilly shrieked.

"I know, I know!" I said miserably. "I couldn't help it, he was just so happy."

She looked at me disbelievingly, then said, "Mia, have you lost your _mind_? You can't meet with my brother!"

"Why not? I told him that I would."

She shook her head and threw up her hand exasperatedly. "My brother is this close," she put her forefinger and her thumb an inch apart to exaggerate her point, "to falling in love with you. You can't let him!"

"He's only falling in love with Phantom Phoenix."

"Yeah. You!"

"But he doesn't know that!"

"What are you going to do when he tells Phantom Phoenix that he loves her?"

I scoffed. "How do you know that he even loves her in the first place? I really doubt it."

"Mia, I'm his sister. I share this special sort of mind wave with him and she's all he can think about! Whenever I talk to him, that's all he can talk about, that's all he'll ever say! It's always 'Phantom Phoenix this' and 'Phantom Phoenix that' and there's never a moment in between when he won't shut up about her!"

"Lilly, Michael can't really love her. He doesn't even know who she is."

She gave me a cold, hard stare. Then a wave of realization passed across her face. "_You_ love him!"

"What?" I asked as I inwardly panicked. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"You'd never let _anyone_ meet Phantom Phoenix unless they were really special. Unless you _loved them_."

"Lilly, you're losing it," I scoffed as I made my way down into the lab.

But as I was fighting crime that night, I was still completely shaken on how close to home Lilly had spoken. I couldn't help but realize that she was right.

I was in love with Michael Moscovitz.

Shit.

"Lil," I muttered softly as I scaled the walls of the palace.

"Yeah?" Her voice answered back in my ear.

"I think you're right."

There was a pause on the other end. Then she whispered, "It happens to the best of us."

When I got to the balcony, I found Michael already standing there with his hands in his pockets. He smiled when he saw me. "Hey."

I tried my best to remain aloof and nonchalant. "Hello."

He lifted his shirt to show me his scar, and once again, I feasted my eyes on this beautiful abdomen. "It's getting better. Thanks to you."

I started making my way back down the wall. This was starting to sound like a bad idea. "Good to hear."

"Wait!"

I turned back around, ready to snap. "What?"

"Don't go. Please."

"Mia told me you wanted to meet me. If you're just going to thank me, I've got to get going. Is there anything else you want to say?"

"Yeah." And before I could protest, he closed the gap between us, took my face in his hands and placed his lips on mine.

And that one tiny kiss he had given me before was nothing compared to this. This kiss was exhilarating, liberating, amazing…all at once. His touch left tingles on my skin as he brought his hand to the back of my neck. His lips softly caressed my own as he coaxed me out of my shell. His smell—the smell of fresh grass and a hint of aftershave—sent my senses into overdrive. His mere presence set my heart aflutter (Oh God, I'm using words like "aflutter". I'm in it deep).

Just when I thought I was lost and there was no going back, Lilly's nagging voice sounded in my ear. "Hey, Juliet, get your ass out of there NOW!"

I jumped with a start and pulled away. Without another word I jumped off from the balcony, leaving a slightly confused Michael.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking!" Lilly asked as she tended to one of the wounds on my legs.

"I wasn't thinking!" I retorted. "And besides, it wasn't me who started it, your brother was the one who made the first move."

"But you didn't have to meet him there, did you?"

"He would have just been waiting there the whole night!" I said as a blush crept up my cheeks. "Leaving him waiting would've been rude and unbecoming of a queen."

"Cut the royalty crap. You're just leading him on."

"I know."

"You've got to stop this."

"I know."

"You've got to get him to fall in love with Mia Renaldo."

"I—what?"

"Mia, you love him. You said so yourself."

"I'm not seeing a point here."

"If he fell in love with you then you wouldn't have to marry Edward."

"Uh, news flash! Parliament!"

"Who cares? Screw Parliament, screw what they think! You're in love with my brother and he could make you really happy!"

"So? He's already in love with someone else!"

"Who just happens to be you!"

"Lilly, I can't talk about this anymore. I'm going to bed." I hobbled out of the lab and into my room. I went out to close my window when I spotted Michael still sitting on my balcony.

"Michael!" I cried out in surprise.

He turned his head and gave me a sad smile. "Mia. Hi."

"What are you still doing here?" I asked as I took his hand and pulled him inside. Genovian autumns tend to be very cold, especially at night. "You must be freezing."

"I feel like such a dork." He murmured as I sat him in one of my comfortable chairs.

"Why?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"I kissed her."

I paused. Then I asked, "Why?"

He sighed. "I don't know. She looked so beautiful standing there and…I…"

"You couldn't help yourself," I finished for him.

"She's going to think that I'm a total asshole."

I didn't know what to tell him. So I settled for patting him gently on the back and said, "It's alright Michael. It's understandable."

"How is it understandable?"

I sighed and started to talk, not recognizing the words that were coming out of my mouth. "It's hard. You know, standing in front of someone that you really want to kiss but you know you can't."

Too late, I realized the words I said, wishing I could take them back. The conversation was no longer about Michael. "Really?" He raised his eyebrows as he shifted in more comfortable position. "How would you know?"

I blushed. "I just know."

He sensed my distaste for discussing this topic further and let it drop. "Look, Michael if you need a place to stay, you're welcome to sleep in one of the palace suites for tonight."

"Really? They're not already full?"

"No. Actually, the palace is kind of empty." I said, trying to keep my tone light, but failing miserably.

It might have been my imagination, but I swore he gazed at me with pity in his eyes. "Okay. I don't think I can drive home anyway without falling asleep."

I grinned. "Here, I'll show you to one of the rooms."

I found an appropriate one at the end of the hall. He looked around and grinned at me. "You people don't spare an expense, do you?"

I shrugged. "Goodnight, Michael."

I turned my back to leave, but he placed his hand on my shoulder first. "Wait." I turned around and looked into his chocolate eyes. "Mia, if you love someone else, then I think that you should marry them instead of Edward."

Tears welled up in the pits of my eyes. I couldn't talk about this, not right now and not with him. "Michael…I…just can't." And I fled before he could stop me.

When I was safely tucked underneath the rose print comforter, I let my tears fall freely as I analyzed my affection for Michael. Why did I love him? What made him different? I certainly couldn't love him because of the way he treated me when he first met me. We didn't agree most of the times and he was always challenging my authority.

Just as I was about to drift away into an uneasy sleep full of nightmares and heartache, I realized why I loved him. He found the time to spend with me. Whenever I needed a friend, he was always there.

He saved me from my loneliness.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to an absolutely fuming Lilly. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?" She screamed.

I heard an additional, and really groggy, voice answer her. "Mia let me sleep here last night, you idiot. And stop yelling, she's asleep!"

I sat up in bed and stared hazily at the two of them. They were standing at the foot of my bed, five yards away from each other. "See, look what you did. You woke her up, you moron."

Lilly rounded on me. "Did you let him sleep here last night?"

I rubbed my eyes and gave a huge yawn, signaling that I would rather be asleep right then. "I let him sleep in the room down the hall, yeah."

Michael stuck his tongue out. "See?"

She glared at me angrily. "Why," She asked dangerously, "Would you allow my BUM OF A BROTHER to sleep in the palace?"

"Because he was tired and if he drove home, I doubt he would've made it there alive," I said, avoiding her eyes. "Is there anything on the schedule today?"

At that moment, a soft knock came at the door. "Mia," Edward's voice drifted. "Um…I need to talk to you."

I got up and grabbed a bathrobe. As I tied it around me, I opened the door and found Edward in all his impeccable properness. He frowned at my bathrobe, and I appropriately blushed. "Um, Mia, dear, Prime Minister Lukas suggested that we go for a walk in the gardens."

I nodded. "Okay. Just let me get dressed."

He nodded as he peeked in a little. "I thought I heard screaming."

"Oh, um, Lilly and her brother were just getting in an argument."

He stuck his head in further and glanced at Lilly and Michael. "Oh. Hello. I'll meet you in the foyer in fifteen minutes."

I nodded. "Okay."

When he was gone, I was fully aware of the strange look that Michael was giving me. I tried my best to wipe my face of any disappointment and gave my assistant and her brother a chipper smile. "Well you guys, I'd better get ready, so if you don't mind—"

"I do mind," Michael said coldly, glaring at me. "I'm arguing with my sister here, and I argue best when I'm uninterrupted."

I rolled my eyes. "Michael, I've got to get ready. Please don't argue in my chambers. Go somewhere else."

"Mia, I really don't like that guy." He said firmly.

I sighed. "Well if you got to know him, I'm sure you'd like him a little more."

"I doubt it," He mumbled.

I was beginning to lose my patience. "I'M NOT GOING TO DISCUSS HIS LIKEABILITY WITH YOU RIGHT NOW! JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM SO I CAN CHANGE!" I screamed.

Lilly and Michael backed towards the door with their hands up in a sign of retreat. "Okay, okay. Sheesh."

* * *

"Who was that young man in your chambers today?" Edward asked as we strolled through the apple orchard.

I loved the crunch of the red and gold autumn leaves beneath my feet and was thoroughly enjoying the sensation. "Michael. He's the new prosecutor, remember? He's also Lilly's older brother."

"Lilly…your assistant Lilly?"

"Yeah."

"Why was he in your chambers?"

"Because he and Lilly were in an argument. They woke me up."

"Well that's inconsiderate of them," He sniffed. "You should have told them off. I would hate to be awoken by the hired help in such a crude manner."

I felt a stab of annoyance. "I don't consider them hired help, Edward. They're my friends."

We walked on in silence for a few more moments, then Edward said, "Prime Minister Lukas has recently informed me that he wishes for the wedding to take place on November 7."

I felt the blood rush out of my face. "W—what?" I stuttered. "That's only four weeks from now!"

"I believe he said, 'the sooner the better'."

I let my arm drop in shock. "I…I'd better go then…" I trailed off slowly. "You know…prepare…" And I slowly stumbled back to the palace to tell Lilly the news.

**A/N- All I want for Christmas are...REVIEWS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- MERRY CHRISTMAS...Eve!**

**Anymawhosits, this chapter is probably my favorite, so ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10**

"Oh my god, Mia…"

I threw myself onto the bed crying. "I can't, Lilly! I can't go through with this!"

"Tell Parliament."

"I can't back out without a legitimate reason."

"Not being in love isn't a legitimate reason?"

"No."

"Mia, that's bullshit and you know it. You deserve to be happy."

"I'm trapped, Lilly! I can't get out of this!" And I continued to sob my poor little heart out. I was getting married to a suit.

Just great.

I was at the hospital the next day with puffy red eyes and sluggish movements. Michelle and Caroline both noticed, but didn't say anything, for fear of my sensitive nature.

When I finally got off break, I waved a small goodbye to anyone who would care and walked out, feeling slightly less depressed than when I walked in.

I was a mile away from the hospital when I heard someone call my name from a distance. I turned around and found a grinning Michael walking towards me. Then suddenly I heard a panicked shriek that made me jump a mile high.

"HELP!" A young woman cried, standing over an unconscious man lying on the concrete sidewalk. "HELP SOMEONE! CALL AN AMBULANCE, MY HUSBAND JUST HAD A HEART ATTACK!"

I ran to the woman and said, "Do you know CPR?"

"No," The woman sobbed.

"Do you think he injured his back?"

"No, I don't think so."

I nodded. "Then go call 9-1-1. Please stand aside." And I leaned over the man, checking for pulse and breathing. Then I began the cycle of fifteen chest compressions to two life-breaths.

After two cycles, the man began breathing on his own and I felt a faint pulse. By then, the ambulance arrived and the paramedics gently put the man on a stretcher. The young woman gave me a quick and tearful thank you before getting in the back of the ambulance.

I sighed as I watched the ambulance zoom off. When they had disappeared around the corner, I tucked my purse safely underneath my arm and walked off. I had completely forgotten Michael, therefore my reaction was totally warranted when he touched me.

"AHH!" I shrieked.

"Whoa, calm down Mia." He grinned when I turned around and. "Don't freak out on me."

I gave him a small smile. "Hi. What's up?"

"I saw you back there, giving that guy CPR." He said with a strange emotion in his voice and eyes. "You were really impressive."

I shrugged. "Lilly taught me."

He smirked. "But you forgot the protective barrier between his mouth and yours."

I smirked back. "Maybe I just wanted go mouth to mouth."

He laughed. It was wonderful, ringing sound and he lost himself in it. He threw his head back and let his shoulders shake. "So _that's_ how you get your cheap feels."

I grinned mischievously. "What can I say? I get hot like that."

We walked around the corner and found a quaint little coffee shop. As soon as we were inside, Michael asked, "So what happened to you yesterday? I didn't see you afterwards."

I looked down at the table. "I spent the rest of the day in my room. I wasn't feeling too good."

He reached for my hand across the table. "Mia, what's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. Michael was my friend. He deserved to know. I looked down at his shirt, refusing to meet his eyes. "Edward and I are getting married on November 7."

I could almost see his face going pale and his eyes getting angrier. "What?" He exploded. "That's only four weeks from now!"

I nodded miserably, still not looking into his face. "I know."

"Mia, you can't marry him! You said so yourself, you don't even love him!"

"I have to!" I screamed. "It's my duty, it's my job as the queen to do what needs to be done for Genovia! I can't back out now, too many people are counting on me!"

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Michael countered. "There's another reason that you're not telling me."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it, Michael."

And before he could stop me, I pulled a ten out of my purse and put it on the table. "I'll see you later, alright? I have to go see to some wedding details."

* * *

The next day, Michael insisted on going dress shopping with Lilly and me. We warned him that he wouldn't like it, that he would be bored out of his skull, but he just shook his head. "I'll just make it interesting," He said as he waggled his eyebrows.

We rolled our eyes, but said nothing.

While we were in the car, Michael asked, "So Mia, why aren't you getting fitted by your cousin, Sebastiano or whatever his name is?"

"We got in a fight," I said simply. "He wouldn't listen to me and I told him if he kept on going the way he was, I wasn't going to let him design my wedding dress. He didn't believe me."

Lilly shook her head. "God, you both can yell really loud."

When we got to the quaint little fashion boutique, I was immediately surrounded by four attendants and was whisked off with Lilly and Michael at my heels.

"How about this one, Your Highness?" The first attendant asked.

"Ooh, yes! And this one next!" The second one said as she threw the dress at me.

"And this one!"

"And this one!

Dresses were flying at me, left to right. I was beginning to get a little more than overwhelmed when Lilly stepped in. "Okay!" She called out, stopping all activity. "First things first. We need to take her measurements."

"Oh, right!" One of the attendants giggled as she winked cheekily at Michael. "Silly us. We forgot."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

When they had taken my measurements, we went around the room looking for designs that would look good on me.

While I was searching the racks, Lilly gestured for me to come closer. "Here," she said as she handed me the dress and pushed me into the dressing room. "This one's in your size."

I looked at the dress and shrugged. Whatever, I thought as I slipped into it and zipped it up. When I turned around to look at myself in the mirror, I nearly gasped.

The dress was perfect on me. The bodice was made of silver-white silk that hugged my curves and made my chest look larger than it was. It was sleeveless with a heart shaped neckline edged with lace. A length of satin ribbon lined the princess-cut waistline. The skirt wasn't overly poufy, but nor was it too flat. There were several layers of chiffon underneath a flowing silver-white skirt. In the back, there was a long train that was sewn on with a lacy bow.

I gathered the skirt carefully as I stepped out of the dressing room.

The reactions were not what I expected. The attendants smiled sappily and Lilly gasped.

But Michael stood there slack jawed.

I turned around nervously. "So what do you think?" I asked as I compulsively smoothed the skirt out.

"Mia, you look lovely," Lilly gushed as she circled around me, observing the dress from every angle. "I think this one's the one."

Then I looked up at Michael. I felt a strange blush creep up my neck and into my cheeks under his gaze. "Well?" I asked. "What do you think?"

He slowly walked closer to me, never breaking our eye contact. "You're breathtaking."

At that moment, there was no one else in that room. It was just Michael and me, standing there. That look in his eyes made me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world.

"I think we'll take this one," Lilly said to the attendants, effectively interrupting my reverie. "This one's good."

I quickly turned away from Michael and made my way back into the dressing room, but I still felt his gaze burning into my skin.

* * *

Lilly handed me a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream and a spoon. "So…" She said as she slipped the lid off her own carton.

"So…" I replied back.

"I think my brother is slightly torn."

"Oh God, not this again."

"What? I'm just saying that I don't think he's going to devote his heart completely to Phantom Phoenix just yet."

"Am I supposed to ask why?"

"You should have seen the look he gave you when he saw you in that dress."

The blush from earlier that day had never really left my cheeks, but as she mentioned it, my face was set aflame again. "What look?"

"A look like he wanted to take you in his arms and fly you away to some distant land and forget all about us peasants."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay."

"I'm serious! Mia, I think he likes you."

I nodded like she had lost her mind and was not aware of it. "Okay."

"Mia!"

"Lilly, I honestly don't see a guy like your brother falling for me, okay?"

"What do you mean by that? I thought you said you loved him!"

"I do. But guys as beautiful as your brother tend to fall for girls that are in their league. It's like Joey said: you only go for someone that's one rating higher or lower than you."

It was Lilly's turn to roll her eyes. "Really? And pray tell, what would my brother's rating be?"

"Nine."

"Why nine?"

"He would be a ten, but he's kinda pale."

"So what would your rating be?"

"Four."

"God, you have a really low self-esteem."

"Hello, ladies," Michael said as he entered the room. "What are we talking about?"

Lilly and I exchanged apprehensive glances. Had he heard any of our conversation?

"We were talking about the attractiveness scale."

"Really?" He asked as he took a spoonful of my ice cream. "You mean, like on that show Joey?"

"Yeah," Lilly said. "What would you rate Mia?"

He took a good a long look at me and that blush fired up again. "Nine." He said firmly.

I just kind of stared at him for a little while. "What?"

"Nine," He repeated simply.

"Four."

He shook his head disbelievingly. "God, you have a really low self-esteem."

"That's what I said!" Lilly cried. "See, Mia, you're prettier than you think."

I rolled my eyes to hide my embarrassment. "I'm just being practical, you guys."

But for the rest of the conversation, I was aware that Michael was staring at me the whole time. Like he was observing me carefully. I couldn't help but hope that Lilly might be right. That he might actually like me.

Then I remembered I'm engaged.

**A/N- Sooo...Robtaymattlouned is not allowed to complain, because I updated, so there.**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- It's a double whammy! I updated this story, and Most Eligible Bachelorette, so after you REVIEW this story, goread the new chapter forMost Eligible Bachelorette.**

**Chapter 11**

It was officially two weeks before the wedding and I was losing my mind. I never even saw Edward anymore, what with all the details flying everywhere. The palace was in a state of panic and the members of Parliament were smirking at my decreasing levels of sanity.

One day, I nearly broke down and declared I needed a walk to clear my mind. It was slowly shifting from autumn to winter and the garden was a testament to the transition. The trees were almost bare and the olives and apples had all been harvested. But the sweet, cold scent of promising snow hung in the air, and I greatly anticipated the event.

I thought back to the wedding plans. I decided to have it in the cathedral and the reception would later be held in the ballroom of the palace. Edward and I both agreed to no honeymoon. We both had other responsibilities to tend to, and besides, we would have been bored anyway.

I threw the end of my scarf over my left shoulder and buried my nose into the soft yarn. I sighed as my mind turned to my lonely existence. After the wedding, Lilly would move in with Boris, but she would continue to be my personal assistant. She just wouldn't be around as much. Edward would move back to Burgundy and Michael…well I didn't know what Michael would be doing.

I sat down underneath my apple tree and sighed. I had hoped that my love for Michael would decrease as the wedding drew ever nearer, but instead, it had done just the opposite. Day and night, thoughts of Michael haunted my mind as I went about my daily activities. My dreams were just as cruel. At night, my fantasies came to life, as he drew me close in his arms and trailed kisses all over my face. And he would always whisper those three cherished words in my ear. "I love you…"

I sighed again and closed my eyes, hoping to go back to that imaginary world where I was no longer Phantom Phoenix and he was no longer in love with her, but with me instead. Sometimes I even dreamt that he knew who Phantom Phoenix was and he loved me nonetheless.

I often asked myself why I didn't just tell him that I was Phantom Phoenix. Mostly my reasoning was that he would admire her less and betray my secret. And besides, if anyone knew that I cared for him, especially some of the members of Parliament, something dangerous might happen.

I must have dozed off because I woke up to the soft sound of someone humming. My eyelids fluttered open and I saw Michael sitting next to me, my head on his shoulder. He smiled softly at me. "Hey."

I rub my eyes and sit up straight. "Hi." I looked around and saw sun setting in the horizon against a blood red sky. "What time is it?"

"Seven."

I groan as I get up. "I have to go back for the wedding details."

"No," Michael said as he took my hand. "You don't have to. Lilly's got it covered. Let's go somewhere."

I raised my eyebrows. "Where?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Somewhere. Anywhere. Just to get the wedding off your mind for once."

I watched the purple horizon as the last remainders of the sun disappeared over the hills. Then I turned my gaze back to him and said, "Alright."

His grin was infectious. "Great. Let's go."

"Wait, let me change."

"What you've got on is fine."

"Michael—"

"Let's go!"

I had never really done this before. I'd never gone out and just done something spontaneous. My days had always been carefully planned from sunrise to sunset. And now we were just throwing that schedule out the window to escape the monotony of my wedding planning days.

Sweet.

We went to the dollar theater and saw Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. Then after that we went out to a Chinese take-out restaurant and I laughed as Michael struggled with his chopsticks.

Later that night we were walking down the street having a heated debate over who would win in a sword fight: a samurai or Zorro. I was fiercely arguing that Benicio del Torro could win over any samurai while he countered that Tom Cruise in the Last Samurai would win without a doubt.

Suddenly our conversation was interrupted when a dark body came flying out of nowhere and knocked Michael to the ground. "You son of a BITCH!" A gravelly voice screamed. "You convicted my brother!"

Michael rolled him over and pinned him to the ground. "Whoa, dude calm down."

"SHUT UP!" He yelled as he struggled against Michael's strength. Unfortunately, he couldn't come free and resulted in flailing his legs about.

"Let him go," A dangerously familiar voice called from the darkness.

I stood up slowly. "Who are you?"

While I couldn't see his face, I could feel an icy glare piercing through me. "I've got a better question: who are you?"

"Mia, be careful," Michael called out.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, Mr. Moscovitz," The stranger in the shadows warned.

My eyes never left the dark outline of the man in front of me. I watched as he lifted his arm and gave a resounding snap. Immediately four more men, two at each of his sides appeared. "Guys…get her."

Instincts took over. Immediately I dropped into a stance and punched the guy nearest me. I took advantage of his surprise and used the opportunity to throw him into the next guy.

After a few minutes of kicking, punching, and random biting on the behalf of the shadow men, all four of them were unconscious and lying on the cold concrete. I turned around and found Michael on the ground unconscious as well.

"Interesting," The gravelly voice of the man in the shadows murmured. "Very interesting." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

"Mia, you're jumping to conclusions."

"No, I'm not!" I cried worriedly, still pacing back and forth.

"You don't even know that he saw your face."

"He did! There was a street lamp. Just because I didn't see _his_ face doesn't mean I didn't see his!"

"Mia, calm down." Lilly jumped up and grabbed my by the shoulder, forcing me to look her in the eyes. "I know that you're worried. But it's probably not as bad as you think."

"He saw me, I just know it!"

"If he saw you, then don't worry. You'll find him and sooner or later he'll be out of commission. Problem solved."

"Easy for you to say."

Our conversation was interrupted by a faint knock on the door. "Mia?"

I opened it to find Edward standing there. "Um, is everything all right?"

"Yes, everything is fine," I replied while attempting to paste a wobbly smile on my pale visage. "Is there anything in particular that you needed?"

"No, I just heard slight hysteria. Is Lilly alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Okay…well, I suppose I'll be going then…" He trailed off as he kissed me on the forehead. "I'll see you tonight, dear."

"Of course. Have a good day."

As he walked away, I closed the door and threw myself on my bed, burying my face in the covers. "What am I going to do?"

"Mia, look at me."

I looked up.

"You're gonna pretend like this never happened. You're going to go about your daily business and when you find this guy on the street again, you will kick his ass and make sure he doesn't get away."

I breathed deeply. "You're right."

"And what are you NOT going to do?"

"Freak out."

"Good."

I buried my face in the sheets again and began the process of slowing down my pulse. When I was finally collected, I looked up again and asked, "How's Michael?"

"He's got a couple of bruises, but otherwise, he's fine."

I buried my face in my hands. "This was all my fault. He wouldn't have gotten hurt if I hadn't gone with him."

"No, if you hadn't gone with him, he wouldn't have come back alive. Mia, you saved his life from a bunch of other thugs that would have ripped him to shreds. He might be good at defending himself, but not as good as you. He couldn't have lasted that long against four other guys."

* * *

Later that day I went to go visit Michael. Even though he could walk and talk, Lilly refused to let him leave his apartment until he was okay.

I tentatively knocked on the door while cradling a basket of my homemade blueberry muffins. They're the only thing I knew how to bake, and if I did say so myself, they're pretty damn good.

I heard a faint, "Coming!" And muffled footsteps. I nervously started fluffing my hair, listening to the quickening pace of my heartbeat.

The door opened as I sucked in my breath. His shirt was off (of course) and he was walking around in nothing but Darth Vader boxers.

I was temporarily speechless.

"Hey, Mia." He smiled as he opened the door the whole way. "How are you?"

"I—uh—I—"

"Come in."

I walked in and tripped over the coffee table.

"Whoa, careful." I felt a pair of powerful arms clasp me around the waist and my breath catch in my throat again. I brought my incredibly red face up to face his and he gave me a dazzling smile. "Sorry about that. I haven't bothered to move it yet."

"That's okay."

And as I gazed into his peat bog eyes, I swore something passed between the two of us. The air was heavy and tense with the emotion. I knew what was going on in my heart. But I had no idea what he was thinking.

Then the silence was broken. "Mia?"

"Yeah?" I asked breathlessly.

"Are those muffins for me?"

That shook me out of the spell that had been cast over us. "Uh, yeah. I made them for you."

He brought me back to standing position and grabbed the basket out of my hands. "Sweet! I haven't eaten all day!"

As he ran into the kitchen, I brushed myself off and tried several deep breaths. "That's not healthy, Michael. Especially in your condition."

He came out into the living room with a muffin on a plate and a glass of milk. He made a face at me as he sat down on his couch. "I'm not in a condition," He replied breezily. "I've just got a few bruises. Even Lilly said it."

I smirked at him. "Then how come you're not at work?"

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Shut up."

I laughed. "Wow, you're mature."

He took a bite out of my muffin and his eyes fluttered for a moment. "Whoa…that was like…heaven…in a convenient muffin form."

I laughed again as I made my way to the door, careful to avoid the coffee table in the way. "Well I gotta go. I'll see you around."

At that, he jumped up. "Hey, wait a minute. Where are you going?"

"I have to be back at the palace. To take care of some last minute wedding details."

"Can't you stay a little while? I'm dying for some conversation. Pavlov isn't exactly well versed in the politics of Genovia."

"I can't. There's a lot that needs to be taken care of first. Which reminds me, you haven't made your RSVP yet."

He began hesitantly. "Mia…"

I raised my eyebrows. "Yes, Michael?"

"Mia, I'm not going."

I felt like I had been punched in the gut. "Do you have other plans? Can't you reschedule?"

"No, I don't have other plans. I'm not going."

I still couldn't understand. "Why?"

"I can't stand watching you get promised to a guy that doesn't pay attention to you! You deserve so much better than that! Why can't you see that?"

Tears started to well up in my eyes. I realized then that this has happened more in the past few months than they had my entire lifetime. "Michael, this is for the good of Genovia! Why can't _you_ see that?"

"What good does our queen being in a loveless marriage do for our country? You deserve to be with someone who loves you, and someone you love back!"

That's when my tears broke the invisible barrier that kept them from falling. "Who, Michael? If not Edward who? Goddamn it, Michael I don't want to die alone!"

There I stood, tears furiously falling down my face in the middle of Michael's apartment and the very man I loved so deeply standing there half naked watching me cry. He must have been moved with pity or maybe he was just guilty. Whatever the case, he approached me and wrapped me in his arms. "You can't marry Edward."

I had had enough. I pushed out of his embrace and rushed out of his apartment before he could stop me.

**A/N- Haha, many more twists to come, so be sure to REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- While you're reading, I'm gonna go get an umbrella real quick...**

**Chapter 12**

There I stood, in front of my antique gilded mirror that I had inherited from several generations of Genovian leaders in my bridal gown.

I was a picture in glowing white lace and chiffon. My veil was pinned to my tiara and the first layer was carefully covering my rosy visage that my handmaidens had painted meticulously for several long and painful hours. My eyes were lined with a soft brown and mascara applied for a long lashed effect. My eyelids were tinged a soft pink color that matched my cheeks and my glossed lips were painted with a rosy hue sprinkled with sunshine gold.

Needless to say, I looked rather pretty.

Lilly watched me with a wobbly smile and watery eyes. She handed me my bouquet and gave me a big hug. "You look gorgeous," she whispered into my ear.

Feeling the tears well up in my eyes, I carefully fanned my face when we broke away. "Go knock him dead," she told me.

My heart was pounding in my ears as I gripped my bouquet tightly, as if it were some sort of emotional anchor. As I got to the doorway my father approached me, holding out his bent elbow as he smiled at me with sparkling eyes. "I'm so proud of you," He murmured in my ear.

I let the string quartet's romantic melodies float through my mind and I seemed to relax. I couldn't see where I was going, my veil was so thick, but I felt us both come to a stop. He lifted the veil over my head and kissed me on the cheek as he turned me towards my fiancé.

Michael smiled at me as he offered me his arm. I gave my father one last kiss on the cheek and as I turned away, I saw him dissolve into the mist. As Michael and I turned towards the priest, Michael gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked away. The priest turned into Edward and he began to read monotonously out of his missal. He stopped when he heard his phone ring and he turned away from me muttering, "I thought I told them not to disturb me…"

I woke with a start as cold sweat trickled down my back. I stumbled out of bed and managed to get to my bathroom to splash cold water in my face.

As I staggered back to my bed and right before I feel back into an uneasy sleep, I realized that I should have known it was a dream to begin with. For one thing, my father is dead. For another thing, Michael would never marry me.

And lastly, Paolo would be doing my makeup, and he would _never_ apply pink eye shadow.

* * *

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY CANCELLED?" Lilly screamed into her headphone.

I began rubbing my temples in a vain attempt to soothe my headache away. "Who is it this time?"

"The string quartet," She grumbled. "Boris is playing the violin, but his 'friends' cancelled on him."

I couldn't imagine what kind of crap Boris might be have been going through right then, so I kept my mouth shut and let Lilly find a replacement quartet.

The wedding was a week from now and it seemed like everyone was trying to jump off a sinking ship. The florist cancelled earlier that week, and the caterer cancelled because of unworkable differences with one of the waiters.

"Where's the final RSVP list?" I asked Lilly.

She gestured to her briefcase impatiently as she started dialing on her phone.

I found the list and started going through the names. Parliament, Edward's family, Paolo and Sebastiano were going to be there…my family as well, or rather, Grandmère. And then a few diplomats from other countries in Europe.

Unfortunately, Michael was not on the list.

I threw the list back into Lilly's briefcase in a frustrated manner. What right had he to tell me what to do? He had no right to judge my actions! If _he_ were getting married to a chick that I hated with a passion, I would go anyway, just to show my support.

Well, actually I wouldn't. But…

That didn't stop me from really wanting him to be there. I really wanted him there.

I made my way back into my chambers and threw myself on the bed, wishing that if I went to sleep, I wouldn't wake up.

* * *

I was sitting at the formal dining table later that night eating dinner by myself. Lilly forced me to, saying that it might "improve my mood." But it didn't.

As I pushed my green beans aimlessly around my plate, I heard a crashing noise and a scream. Immediately, I jumped to my feet. I strained to hear anymore strange noises, but the palace was silent. Carefully, I walked around the table and ran toward the source of the noise in the kitchen.

"Surprised to see me, my dear?" A voice whispered.

I turned around in every direction, trying to locate the source of the voice. But the kitchen was empty except for me. "Who are you?" I called out.

"A friend," The voice replied in a sinister tone. "I've been searching for you, for quite some time now."

I swiftly walked to the knife block and pulled out the biggest butcher's knife I could find.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me, Your Highness." The voice continued. "If it wasn't for you, I would never have realized that you are the one I have been looking for."

I circled the kitchen with the knife held in front of me. "Who are you?" I repeated.

"The better question is, who are you…Phantom Phoenix?"

I could feel the blood drain from my face.

The voice laughed. "So my hypothesis was correct." The tone switched from sneering to mock concern. "But don't fret, Your Highness. I won't tell."

And quite suddenly, I felt a large, formless shape appear out of nowhere and grab me around the waist. "This will be our little secret." And with that, I heard a swish of a cloak and the mysterious voice disappeared.

* * *

"Mia!" Lilly banged on my chamber door. "Mia, open up! Come on, your wedding is in six days!"

I pulled the embroidered comforter over my head, trying my best to seem invisible. I refused to come out or let anyone in my room. I even had the lock on my chamber door changed so Lilly couldn't get in.

"What's going on?" I heard Michael's muffled voice on the other side of the thick mahogany door.

Great.

"Mia locked herself in her room."

"Don't you have a key or something?"

"She changed the lock."

"Hmm. Well she's thorough."

"Mia, open up right now!"

I burrowed even deeper into my comforter. Michael's presence didn't make things any better.

Suddenly I hear a resounding crash that could have been heard throughout the palace. I poked my head from underneath my sheets to glare at the disturbance.

Instead I found my door on the ground and Michael and Lilly walking into my room.

I covered myself in my sheets. I should have known; Michael's muscles had to come in handy sometime or another.

I felt someone on the end of my bed. "Mia, I know you're upset—" 

"You'd be upset too."

"But you have a wedding to attend to. Right now is not the time to be dwelling on what could or should have been done. Right now is the time to be planning and preparing."

"I don't want to," I muttered like a petulant six-year-old being forced to eat spinach.

"Mia, what happened?" Michael asked.

I curled up even tighter underneath my sheets. "Go away, Michael. Why are you even here?"

"I'm your friend, and I'm concerned."

"Well if you really were my friend, you would at least go to my wedding. But seeing as how you _refuse_ to RSVP, I'm not exactly sure you _could_ call yourself my friend."

"Mia, I told you, I can't watch you get married to someone you don't love."

A fire had come alight in my soul. I ripped the comforter off of me and glared him straight in the eyes. The darkness of his peat bog eyes made me shiver, but I refused to look away. "You have NO IDEA what I have to go through for this!"

"Mia—"

"No, I'm not finished, so shut up and listen. Who the hell are you to judge me for going through with this? Who the hell are you to judge my motives? You're not God! I'm doing this so I won't be alone! I'm doing this because this is what my father told me in his dying wish! I'm doing this because I have to, not because I want to! Not everyone has the luxury of doing whatever they please, Michael. I have a duty to my country."

Michael walked around the end of my bed and took my hands in his before I could stop him. "I'm not God, as much as I would like to be. And your father told you not to abandon your duty, but I'm sure he wanted you to be happy. You may have duty to Genovia, but you have a greater duty to yourself."

I tried to pull away from his grasp, but he held on tight. "Mia, that day in my apartment, when I told you I wouldn't go to your wedding?"

Grudgingly, I nodded.

"You asked, if not Edward, then who," He murmured. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Lilly quietly stealing away.

"And…well I was thinking…"

I held my breath, in anticipation for his next words.

Suddenly, the window in my room was shattered as a figure cloaked in black leapt at me. I felt something sharp penetrate my skin and immediately the blackness surrounded me, infecting my mind and erasing my thoughts. The last thing I remember was hearing a desperate struggle and Michael screaming my name.

**A/N- Okay, before I open my umbrella and you guys start throwing tomatoes at me, I'd like to apologize for the pause in the updatage because January has been deemed (by me) as the kick ass month. Why? Because for the past three weeks, I've been going to Florida, having my birthday, and busing my ass over to San Antonio with a bunch of perverted band freaks. So, I haven't been able to write much. Plus, my parents got really pissed at my grades and so now I actually have to do my homework.**

**Second, I know this cliffie is low (even for me), but you guys should keep in mind that there are worse cliffies to come.**

**Now you may commence with the tomato throwing. Or you can just be nice and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I woke up with a start. My mind was surprisingly clear as I turned my head to survey my surroundings.

I was chained to a severe stainless steel chair with strange contraptions attached to it. And I realized as I continued to look around, I was in a strange laboratory.

"Good morning your highness," The same mysterious voice murmured. I whipped my head around but couldn't find the source of the voice. "So I see you haven't yet figured out who I am."

"Spare me the pointless wonder and tell me already." I muttered angrily.

"Oh, now Your Highness, where's the fun in that?" I felt a tugging at the chains that kept me in the chair. "I hope you realize that these chains are unbreakable. Even for Phantom Phoenix."

"You certainly are very thorough."

"I'm glad you appreciate the measures and precautions we took to make sure that you would not escape." And even though I could see nothing, I felt a strange presence in front of me. "I've always wondered what it would be like," The voice whispered, "To kiss the woman that put most of my thugs behind bars…"

I turned my face away. "Forget it, asshole."

"Tsk tsk. Is that any way for a young queen to speak?" There were a few moments of silence, then he spoke. "My dear, I must be heading off. Now be a good little girl and stay still while I'm gone. It won't do you any good to try and escape." He chuckled quietly to himself and with that, he was gone.

I was alone in a strange laboratory, kidnapped by a man that I couldn't even see. Not to mention, I was bound to an extremely uncomfortable and menacing chair with unbreakable chains.

How the hell was I gonna get out of this one?

So I did whatever I did when there was a sticky situation that I couldn't find a solution to get out of: I took a deep breath and meditated.

And while I meditated, my mind was cleared and the solution came to me like a bullet from a shotgun.

I never went anywhere without the charm bracelet that my father had given to me on my sixteenth birthday. Not only was it a fancy and sentimental token of my father's love, it had been implanted with a tracking device, should I have ever gotten lost or kidnapped. I took my right wrist and carefully maneuvered the whale charm over the edge of the arm rest. If I managed to pull the fin in just the right way, the tracking device would automatically turn on. As I gently pulled on the bracelet, the bracelet started to glow a soft red light.

Now all I had to do was wait for Lilly to come and find me.

I closed my eyes and waited. So many different scenarios ran through my mind when Lilly found me. Most of them included her bringing Michael, him confessing his undying love for me and taking me away to live with him forever.

Ha. I wished.

* * *

"My, my. We have a clever one here." I woke up with a start and looked up to see the source of the voice. 

Edward!

He was dangling my broken charm bracelet in front of me. "My dear, do you think you could have set off a homing device in my _own_ laboratory without me noticing? Do you really take me as a fool?"

"Edward, you two-timing son of a—"

"Love, as much as I would delight in a heart-warming exchange of nauseatingly cute pet names, I have business to attend to." He crossed over to a panel of brightly colored buttons. He pressed a sequence of them and the chair I was seated in started to recline.

I watched a menacing set of larger than life screws begin to descend upon me. I had to stall. Somehow.

"Why, Edward? Why?"

He stepped away from the control panel and came to my side. He gently stroked my forehead in mock tenderness. "Darling, I may care for you, but as much as I would like to have you in my bed, I would much rather be the king of Genovia."

"But we're not married yet."

"Oh, don't worry my sweet. Your lawyer has already taken care of that in your will."

"You're never gonna be able to pull this off! I'm the queen of Genovia! The people will revolt!"

Edward gave a haughty smirk. "What will they do? Be mad at us? Mia, the only people with any real power here in Genovia are the Parliament and myself, soon after we kill you." He gave me a cheeky smile that I once thought sweet and amusing. "One last kiss, love. Before your imminent death."

He slowly lowered his lips to mine. I twisted every which way to avoid his kiss, but his mouth still found mine. And he placed upon me the harshest kiss that I had ever experienced in my life.

"GET YOUR FILTHY BRITISH LIPS OFF OF HER!"

The raping of my oral cavity paused as Edward looked up. Standing in the entry of his laboratory was Michael Moscovitz. My heart began to pound and that seemingly ridiculous scenario I dreamt of earlier didn't seem so ridiculous after all.

"Why Mr. Moscovitz, this certainly is a surprise." He leered as he straightened. He turned to briefly and said, "Hold that thought love."

"Get the hell away from her," Michael growled angrily.

"And a Jewish Oxford graduate is going to make me?" He sneered.

"You son of a BITCH!" He screamed. He ran at him and started punching every part of Edward he could lay his hands on.

I watched as they sparred. Michael went for a roundhouse kick, but Edward blocked it. And the stalemate fighting continued: Edward made well placed move that would be blocked by Michael, and Michael would attempt to bring Edward down, but Edward was always prepared.

Needless to say, the two were well matched and the fight was going nowhere.

I glanced upwards and watched the set of screws continue its slow descent to rip at my innards. I estimated I had about ten minutes before it reached me, but I wasn't exactly willing to test my theory.

Michael must have been reading my mind because after throwing Edward to the ground, he shouted, "Mia, hold on!" He ran towards me pulling out a ring of keys as Edward started to get up. He quickly unlocked me from my chains for my right arm.

Unfortunately Edward got up and kicked Michael before he got the chance to free my left arm.

As the screws continued their menacing descent, I frantically looked around for something to help me escape the chains.

BANG!

I felt the blood drain out of my face as I whipped my head back around and found Michael staggering to the floor, clutching his arm. "Michael! NO!" I screamed.

Edward dropped the smoking handgun, making a loud clatter as it hit the tile. "My dear, you haven't been cheating on me, have you?" He walked to the control panel and pressed another sequence of buttons that accelerated the descent of the screws. "Well I just can't stand for that darling. Betrayal is something that I cannot condone." He blew me a soft kiss. "Goodbye, love."

I looked up in horror as the rotating screws approached menacingly. I pulled fruitlessly at my chains wishing that they somehow would break free.

"Mia!" Michael called out to me weakly. "Catch." And with all the strength left in his arm, he tossed the keys to me.

Edward made a lunge to catch the keys before I did, but the adrenaline was coursing through my veins. As he crossed in front of me, I drew my leg up and kicked him to the side with all my might.

As he was thrown into the other side of his lab, he crashed into one of the control panels. I caught the keys in my outstretched hand and quickly freed my left arm just before the screws reached the top of my head. I watched as they completely annihilated the chair.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I suddenly remembered Michael. But before I could reach him, I saw a huge pole about to knock me in the head. I ducked just in time. "Mia, why don't you just stop the charade," He grunted as he swung the pole again. I nimbly dodged it. He threw the pole to the other side of the room and lunged at me. Before I had a chance to get him off me, he tore my clothes off to reveal my Phantom Phoenix suit. I threw him off of me. "Why can't you just admit that you are Phantom Phoenix, my dear?"

I pulled him off the ground and punched him as hard as I could in the face.

He ripped off my sleeve. "Admit it."

I kneed him in the crotch and he doubled over on the ground. I walked away, but then I was swept off my feet by well placed roundhouse kick. While I was momentarily on the ground, he ripped off the rest of my clothes and pulled the folded mask tied to my belt. "You have mistakenly made yourself into a legend. And in order to do so, you had to isolate yourself from all you hold dear. Even those whom your truly love. But what you never realized was the kind of reaction the revelation of your little secret would illicit." He nodded in Michael's direction.

I turned around and found Michael's white face and wide eyes staring at me in shock and disgust. "Michael," I cried desperately. "Michael, look I—" but before I could finish my thought, he staggered into standing position and ran away.

"Michael, wait! MICHAEL!" I cried out.

"Too late for an explanation, my dear," Edward sneered. "Much too late."

Suddenly I felt a pressure deep in my abdomen. And that pressure turned into a fiery, unrelenting rage. I launched myself at the sneering, backstabbing son of a bitch. "You ASSHOLE!" I roared.

Somehow, my anger cleared my senses. I had only one goal in mind. I had to take this guy down.

Every punch he threw, I ducked. Every kick he made, I dodged. I parried every move he tried to lay on me and with one swift move, I kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the ground and I kicked him on the side of his head, effectively knocking him out.

"Mia!"

I turned around, hoping that it was Michael. Instead, it was Lilly, standing there with her jaw nearly to the ground. I suppose it must have looked quite strange, me standing there over my knocked out fiancé in my Phantom Phoenix suit nix the mask.

If she had any strange thoughts running through her mind, she chose not to voice them and ran towards me, looking me over. "I saw the tracking device on your bracelet in the lab went off. What happened? Why is Edward lying on the ground? Are you hurt? Why aren't you wearing your mask?"

Suddenly all that had happened in the last twelve hours began to break me down. I crumpled to the floor in the middle of a hi-tech, yet completely destroyed laboratory and bawled my eyes out.

Lilly wrapped her arms around me and tried to comfort me, but it was no use. I should have known this would happen.

I should have known that Michael would have reacted like this. I should have known better than to have played with his emotions like that. He was a good man. And I had lost him. As Phantom Phoenix or Mia.

I should have known about Edward. He and Parliament were probably conspiring against me since the beginning. Why else would Parliament want to help me out? How else could they have snagged one of the most desirable bachelors in all of Europe as my fiancé?

Lilly continued whisper soothing consolations in my hair as I sobbed into her shoulder. My life was in shambles.

**IMPORTANT A/N! PLEASE READ!**

**A/N- So yeah, remember those cliff hangers that I said were coming? This is it. Don't worry, this is not the end.**

**Now, I finished writing this story (but I haven't finished updating). The thing is, I finished writing this story with a sequel in mind. If you guys want me to write a sequel to this, I certainly will do so, since I was planning on doing so anyway. If you don't, I won't and I will just have to rewrite everything...which would be somewhat of an inconvenience.**

**Please keep in mind the pros and cons of me writing a sequel:**

**Pros:  
-If you liked this story, there will be more  
-More action and adventure**

**Cons:  
-If you don't like this story, there will be more  
-If I write a sequel, the ending to this story will be less than satisfactory**

**So please review and tell me if you would like a sequel.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Ack...I had to rewrite this chapter like a bumillion times and I still don't like it...**

**Chapter 14**

"Mia, you're gonna have to get out of your room sooner or later," Lilly warned.

"No, I won't have to. You can just bring any work that you wish me to complete and I will do so in my room. I already instructed Melanie to make sure that all my meals end up here, so I don't have to eat in the dining room. And I have a telephone, so everything is set."

"Mia—" she began.

"Lilly, I don't want to hear it. My life is over, that's it."

"Mia, you don't seem to understand. After your faux fiancé was discovered in his plot with Parliament, the country is calling for reform. Which means," She ripped the covers off my curled body, "you need TO GET OUT OF BED."

I buried my head in my pillows. "Parliament is too powerful," I mumbled. "No matter how much they may want to change their government, they won't be able to. According to our constitution, I'm just a figurehead. Edward said it himself."

Lilly let out a scream of pure exasperation. "MIA! It was the people of Genovia that called for the change in constitution when your father was alive in the first place!" She held my face in her hands and looked me straight in the eye. "You can change the constitution back to the way it was. Before your father died. Genovia may not need Phantom Phoenix anymore."

That was what sold me. The promise that Phantom Phoenix might finally be put to rest.

* * *

I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Today was the first day of trials and it was fair to say that I was more than a little nervous. But I had faith in this trial. According to the Genovian constitution, when a grave political crime had been committed, I was to either serve as judge and jury or choose a judge at my discretion. For obvious reasons, I could not preside over the proceeding, so instead I chose Andrew Engleton, the most kindly and fair judge I had ever met. 

"Order, order," he called as he pounded the gavel several times.

Time to get this monkey show started.

"Prosecution may call first witness." He gave a curt and nod to Michael, the new district attorney. The youngest ever in the history of our country, in fact, because the old one ran away, having been part of the huge conspiracy against the country. And though I pretended I didn't care, I was incredibly proud of him. He may never know though. This was the only time we had seen each other in a month.

"Thank you your honor," He returned the nod. I felt a strong pangs of pity and concern as I watched him limp to the front of the courtroom. Lilly said she fixed him up and took him to the hospital just in case. She assured me he would be fine, though he wouldn't be able to walk properly for a few weeks. "The prosecution calls Edward Hamilton, Duke of Burgundy, to the stand."

A bruised, yet extremely dignified Edward made his way to the stand. The bailiff swore him in and he took a seat. "Now, as I understand it, you were engaged to Queen Amelia. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Edward affirmed. He gave a flickering glance to me before turning his attention back to Michael.

"And is it true that you actually felt nothing for the young queen, you had just been interested in the conspiracy with Parliament?"

"No, I had strong feelings for Queen Amelia. In fact, I might have loved her."

A low murmur passed through the court.

"Order, order!" Judge Engleton called as he banged the gavel several more times. I felt like ripping the gavel out of his hands and pounding Edward on the head instead.

"You still haven't fully answered the question, Mr. Hamilton. Were you or were you not a part of the conspiracy with Parliament to overthrow Queen Amelia and take the country into your own hands?"

Edward lifted his chin defiantly. "I was not. And if I was, I certainly don't remember having agreed to it. I cared for Mia too much."

Michael raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He hobbled back over to his table where he picked up an envelope. "So you have no recollection of the series of letters you and the Parliament of Genovia had exchanged this past summer?"

"No, I do not."

"Then allow me to refresh your memory."

I swear I could almost see Edward physically flinching, as if steeling himself for what was to come next.

"July 16, 2004, correspondence from Prime Minister Lukas McLeady, and I quote: 'in light of the tragic accident that had taken the life of our former king, Philippe Gerard Grimaldi Renaldo (God rest his soul), his premature daughter has taken his place as monarch of Genovia. Unfortunately, Parliament does not feel confident in her ability to properly govern a country that is proving itself day by day to become a powerful European economic authority. So we formally ask that you take this beautiful young woman as your wife, and she in turn, will make you king of Genovia.'"

I could hear Edward gulp.

"July 24, 2004, you reply, 'I have been, for quite sometime, very interested in the political infrastructure of your budding country. If I also may add, the young queen herself is a rare and unique beauty. But I have much grander ideas for your country. I feel that you are thinking much too small.'"

"Objection!" The defense attorney, Matthew Black interjected. "How do you know that those letters weren't forged?"

Michael rolled his eyes and faced Black. "Well for instance, these letters were found in the desk of Prime Minister Lukas McLeady."

"They could have been planted," Black shot.

"And, these letters are _handwritten_, matching every single detail of the respective writer's signature penmanship," Michael said as he shoved the letters in Black's face.

"Overruled," Engleton announced clearly. "Please continue."

"So do you mean to tell me that you have no recollection of reading or writing these letters?" Michael queried.

Edward began scratching his ear. "I don't, um, remember at all."

Michael raised his eyebrows skeptically. "So am I to assume that you contracted a temporary bout of amnesia during the summer?"

A low chuckle rumbled through the court.

Michael went to sit down and smirked at Black. "Your witness."

Black, slightly flustered, got up and strolled to the witness stand. "So, Mr. Hamilton, can you state for the record, how you feel about Her Highness, the Queen of Genovia?"

Edward turned to gaze at me, a sincere expression on his face that hadn't quite reached his eyes. "I sincerely love you."

"Objection, relevance?"

"The relevancy is that why would Edward plot against Queen Amelia if he loved her?" Black said in a patronizing tone, as if he were explaining to a temperamental five-year-old that one plus one equals two.

"Why would Edward say he loved her if he knew her for barely a month?" Michael shot back. I carefully examined Michael's reaction; the anger was blazing in his eyes and he was clutching his pencil so hard, I was afraid it might break.

Judge Engleton considered it carefully, then replied, "I'll allow it."

Black, glowing in triumph, returned to Edward. "So you loved her, correct?"

"Yes. I just wish she could return the passions that I have so ardently harbored for her." He replied, with a downcast and rejected expression on his face.

I started to grind my teeth. His act was so fake.

Black gave one more smirk and sat down. "No further questions."

"Mr. Hamilton, you may step down from the stand. Prosecution, you may call your next witness."

Michael stood up with his fingertips pressed against the table in front of him. "I call Prime Minister Lukas McLeady to the stand." He got up from his place behind the defense table and made his way to the witness stand. As the bailiff swore him in, Michael walked towards him. "Hopefully, you remember these letters?"

"No. I don't remember having written those letters."

As if expecting this, he approached me and gave me the letters. "Your Highness, you are familiar with Prime Minister Lukas' handwriting, correct?"

"Objection, Her Majesty is not on the witness stand," Black interjected.

"Oh shut your conniving trap," Michael shouted back.

"Overruled," Engleton stated clearly. I sensed that he was eager not to let Michael loose his temper too quickly.

"I'll ask the question again. You are familiar with Prime Minister Lukas' handwriting, correct?"

"Yes."

"So for the record, do you believe that these letters are genuine?"

I studied the letters carefully and snorted. "If I didn't recognize the handwriting, then I'd recognize the stationary I had given to him for his inauguration."

Michael smirked. "Nothing further."

Black got up and made his way to the witness stand. "Prime Minister Lukas, you have been Prime Minister for the past ten years, correct?"

"Yes. I was Prime Minister when His Majesty King Philippe was still alive."

"Therefore your political experience greatly exceeds that of the young Queen?"

"Objection, relevance?" Michael shot.

"I am showing for the record that Prime Minister Lukas has greater political experience than Your Highness, with all due respect." Black said calmly.

I ground my teeth as Engleton gazed sternly at the portly man in front of him. "I think that question would help the prosecution more than the defense."

"Well I'm stating for the record that according the constitution, he technically has more power than Her Majesty does. The Prime Minister wouldn't need to overthrow her to gain the political territory that he already has."

"You already stated that for the record so I suggest that you move on to the next question."

Slightly flustered, Mr. Black returned to the Prime Minister. "You have close ties to the young queen, correct?"

"I've always thought of her like a second daughter," he said with a smile.

I wanted to scream. Politicians could be so two-faced.

Mr. Black nodded and sat down. "Nothing further."

"Your witness, Mr. Moscovitz."

I watched as he stood up, and with his deep, peat bog gaze scan the courtroom superiorly as he said the words that made my stomach somersault.

"I call Queen Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo to the witness stand," he announced as if he were stating what he had for breakfast this morning.

Mr. Black jumped up and slammed his open palm on the table in outrage. "Objection!" He cried. "She is the _queen_ of Genovia! She cannot testify!"

"Seeing as how she was the _victim_ of the whole charade, I fail to see why I cannot," Michael replied calmly.

Judge Engleton cut in smoothly. "It is perfectly within the law for Mr. Moscovitz to call Queen Amelia to the stand. In fact, I am rather at a loss to why you think the move objectionable, counsel," he remarked as he gazed at Mr. Black over his bifocals.

Instead of replying, Mr. Black only grumbled and sat down.

Shakily, I stood up and (with as much dignity as I could muster) made my way to the witness stand.

"Your Highness," Michael said coldly with a slight bow. My insides churned in despair at his unconcerned tone.

"Yes, counsel?" I replied, my mask of utter cool still in place. In my profession, appearance was everything, and I wasn't going to let everything go because the love of my life was treating me like a two-timing prostitute he found on the street.

"So, would you please explain for the court, your betrothal arrangement with Edward?" He asked. It could have just been my imagination, but I swear I saw his jaw twitch.

"I was engaged to Edward," I said dully. "There's not much to explain."

To my bemusement, Michael sighed and rephrased his question. "How did you two _become_ engaged?"

"Parliament made the arrangements. According to the constitution, the closest male relative is supposed to arrange the marriage for the princess. If not, Parliament decides. Parliament chose Edward."

"Your Highness, we have heard Edward's feelings for you. What is your side?"

I glared directly at Edward, taking his form in and feeling the hate burn a crater in the pit of my stomach like acid. "I liked you as a friend, and as a friend _only_. I could _never_ love you after what you did to me."

I felt Michael watching me carefully. "For the record, what _did_ he do to you?"

That's when I lost it. The pent-up emotions I had buried for the past several weeks suddenly blew up. Before I knew it, tears were flowing down my face and I was screaming words that I hardly heard. "He trapped me!" I screamed. "He knew I was drowning, but he didn't bother pulling me out of the water. He broke my bones and my spirit. He took away the last of my dignity and tried to _kill_ me!"

Michael raised his eyebrows. "Isn't that a little melodramatic?"

The words GO TO HELL sprang up in my mind, but I decided against it. "Call it whatever you like," I shot back, wiping the tears away. "That's how I feel and that's what he did to me."

He nodded. "Will you state for the court what he did to you?"

"He tried to kill me," I replied.

"How?"

And I explained it to the court then how he took me into his laboratory and chained me to a chair, taunting me with death using a set of digger size screws.

"That sounds more like some sci-fi techno thriller," Michael said, though he knew very well that was _exactly_ what happened.

"I still have the cuts and bruises from the chains," I said. I pulled the sleeves of my arms and showed the purple bruises and red cuts.

"Objection, false evidence," Black interjected.

Engleton's eyebrows furrowed as a frown formed on his face. "Are you suggesting, counsel, that Her Majesty, the _queen_ of Genovia, mutilated herself before coming to court today?"

Black blushed, but stood his ground. "It's possible, your honor."

"Tell me how that's possible," Michael demanded with crossed arms.

"Well…uh, women are more prone to self-mutilation than men are—"

"That's a load of bullshit and will not be tolerated in this courtroom, Mr. Black," Engleton roared. I had, on rare occasion, seen Andrew Engleton loose his temper and it was never a good thing. "So I suggest you sit your ass down before I hold you in contempt!"

Mr. Black sat down immediately without another word.

"So you sustained injuries from Edward's brutality?" Michael asked as if nothing had happened.

I nodded.

Michael turned to Engleton. "Nothing further."

Returning the nod, Engleton took of his glasses and rubbed the spot between his eyes. "Mr. Black, I may regret this later, but she's your witness."

Black nodded. "These so-called 'injuries' were sustained from a battle _you_ said to have taken place in a laboratory in Edward's possession," He stated, his tone dripping with incredulity.

Defensively, I crossed my arms and replied, "Yes."

"Rather far-fetched, even for you, don't you think Your Highness?"

Angrily, I glared at him. "What are you implying, counsel?"

He shrugged. "I'm merely suggesting that perhaps this whole trial is…well it's rather unnecessary."

"I fail to see your reasoning behind this conclusion, Mr. Black," I said coldly.

"Well perhaps you are suffering from a lack of national attention, therefore you make up a huge story to bring the attention back to you."

WHAT? My head screamed.

"Objection!" Michael shouted. "These claims are ridiculous!"

"So are hers!" Black shot back.

"OBJECTION!" Michael screamed.

Engleton glared at Black. "Sir, I did not think it possible, but you managed not only to insult Her Majesty's dignity and pride, but you also managed to make a mockery of this entire proceeding."

Black stared at Judge Engleton, his mouth agape. "Your Honor, surely you don't believe her ridiculous story!"

"You have failed to convince me otherwise."

"She has no proof!" Black cried.

"She has bruises. She has scars. She has motive."

"Yes, and her motive was the lack of national attention!"

"So let me get this straight," Michael growled. "You're trying to say is that Queen Amelia thought of this story and went so far to plant evidence of correspondence between Edward and the Prime Minister Lukas, which by the way, were handwritten, and _mutilated herself_ all for more national attention?"

The blood drained from Black's face, but he stood his ground. "Yes."

"And she didn't have enough attention because her wedding was only _six days away_," Michael emphasized the last three words with extreme sarcasm.

"Objection sustained. Mr. Black, I suggest that if you cannot come up with another crackpot theory that can insult our intelligence further, sit down and shut up so I may make my decision."

Chastised like an angry mastiff with a grudge, Mr. Black sat down and ground his teeth.

Shooting one last glare at Mr. Black, Michael announced, "nothing further."

Engleton nodded. "A short recess until I look over the evidence and come to a conclusion. Court adjourned."

As he left, everyone in the courtroom stood as well and turned to their neighbors, immediately discussing the events of the case that had unfolded before them moments before.

I watched as Michael snapped his briefcase shut, gathered his coat and stalked out quickly, as if in total disgust. I fought back tears at the deliberate way he refused to look me in the eyes. It was then that I finally accepted my fate: Michael Moscovitz hated me and refused to talk to me, quite possibly for the rest of his life.

Sighing resignedly, I stepped out of the courtroom in the brisk Genovian autumn weather.

**A/N- Okay, let's get a few things straight:**

**1) This story is NOT finished. I finished WRITING IT. I didn't finish UPDATING IT. There's one more chapter left.**

**2) The ending isn't written poorly. It's just...less than emotionally satisfying. If that gives you an idea.**

**3) It looks so far that there's gonna be a sequel. I'm really looking forward to it, and based on what I've written so far, I like it.**

**Now, a couple of things about the sequel:**

**1) It will take place about a month after this story ends. Right now, it's October. When the sequel starts, it will be in December.**

**2) I'm not quite sure when exactly I'll start posting the sequel, but rest assured, it won't be more than a month after this one is finished.**

**3) The sequel will be told from Michael's POV. I hope some of you are looking forward to that. :-)**

**If you have any questions, please review and I will try my best to answer them.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"I'm saying right now, Your Highness, your story is a little difficult to believe," Engleton said as he looked me straight in the eye. "But I have known you long enough to know that you are certainly not a liar. And quite frankly, I never really did like your fiancé."

I felt myself grin, despite the severity of the situation.

"For quite some time now, I have felt that Genovia has been in need for some major political reform since the death of your father. I do believe that this court hearing, due to its highly publicized profile will greatly affect Genovia's government for many years to come. So, with that in mind, I find no qualms in declaring defendant guilty, on the charges of high treason against the Genovian monarchy. I also do hereby declare political justice and reform to our current constitution, that shall be headed by, Her Royal Highness, Queen Amelia."

And just like that, a huge burden had been lifted from my shoulders. I didn't care what the people behind me were murmuring. I didn't care that thirty-six percent of the population thought that I couldn't handle it. And at that moment, I didn't even care if Michael Moscovitz, the love of my life, hated me forever. Because I now had the power to improve the way of life for all of the citizens. And then maybe I could hang up the mask for good.

Shakily, I stood up and ran to Judge Engleton to give him a big hug. "Thank you so much!" I whispered as tears streamed down my face.

I heard him chuckle deeply as he patted my back in a fatherly fashion. "I did nothing, Your Highness. It was you that did everything." I pulled away and he gazed at me fondly. "If your father were alive, he would be so proud of you."

I nodded and he gave me one last smile before walking back to his chambers.

Determinedly, I wiped the tears from my face, straightened my clothes and walked out of the courtroom, ready to greet the cameras and questions that were destined to be on the other side of those oak doors.

* * *

It was twelve o'clock and I was still at my desk, looking over documents and various history texts.

I heard a faint knock on the door as Lilly walked in with another mug of coffee. "Mia, you're no good to the country if you don't sleep."

"Just an hour longer, Lilly," I said distractedly as I turned a page. "I'll be in bed soon, I swear."

"Mia, you need to be in bed now."

"I just want to get this finished before I do."

"You can't rewrite the entire Genovian Constitution in one night!" She cried out. "Go to bed, now!"

I sighed. She wasn't going to stop bugging me if I didn't, so I closed the book and put my things away as I walked out of the office, safely locking it behind me. Call it a habit, call it paranoia, I just didn't feel safe without it being locked.

After changing and brushing my teeth, I slid underneath the covers of my very comfortable bed, silently thanking Lilly for making my tired body rest. "Good night, Lilly," I said as I snuggled closer to a pillow.

"Good night, Mia." And she flicked the light switch off as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

I was making my way out of a butcher's shop on Main Street as I gave the owner a hug. "Don't worry, Mr. Cataloni," I said reassuringly. "I will make sure that small business owners are protected in the new constitution."

"Bless you, Your Highness," He smiled. "May God bless you."

As I made my way down the street, pulling on my gloves in a vain attempt to keep my cold fingers warm, I thought about the long road ahead of me. Right now, the country was in a state of political turmoil, now that the constitution was under construction, so I was temporarily made monarch with absolute power. I didn't want to abuse it at all, so I had to come up with a new government quickly, before I was tempted to.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't watch where I was going and consequently ran into a very solid body. "Oof!" I grunted as I fell backwards onto the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I heard a strangely familiar voice say overhead. I looked up to see Michael's face change from guilt to indifference. "Oh, it's you."

My heart twisted painfully at those words, but I pulled myself up. "Hi, Michael," I said, trying to keep things civil.

"Hello." And without another word, he continued his way down the street.

Unexpectedly, tears sprang to my eyes as I watched his cute backside walk farther and farther away. Not a day when by that I didn't think about what could have been if I had told him I was Phantom Phoenix. I wondered what would have happened if I actually had the courage to tell him I loved him.

But most of all, I wondered what he was gonna say that day, the moment before I got kidnapped.

I played the conversation in my head over and over again, searching for hidden meanings that I might have missed the first time around. What was he thinking? That he might be the one for me? That he might have known someone that _was_ the one for me?

I sighed as I fanned the tears into submission and continued my way down the street. I guess I'd never know now.

See, in my admittedly short, yet eventful, existence, I have learned that once an opportunity arises, you seize the chance and you hold on like hell. Because it is extremely unlikely that such a door would open again.

Unfortunately for me, this door was shut forever.

Later that night, I was on my window seat, staring out at my empty balcony, letting the dim moonlight wash over me in silent contemplation.

Had I done the right thing, starting the whole Phantom Phoenix phenomenon? Sure, she did a lot of good for a lot of people, but she also practically ruined my life, or what was left of it.

I suppose that's what it means being a public servant. I serve my country and my people, even if it means I was supposed to suffer. That's what my father did. And damn it, I was going to follow in his footsteps whether it killed me or not.

I smiled sadly as a vision of Michael standing on my balcony swam into view. I remembered that night when he kissed me.

"Mia!" Michael said as he tapped on my window.

Suddenly, I jolted. That wasn't just a vision of Michael. That actually _was_ Michael!

I shook myself out of my self induced reverie and hastily opened the window. "Michael, what are you doing here?"

Before I could get another word out, he grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me with a frustrated passion that I had never before experienced.

As my shock wore off, I gave in. He ran his tongue along the line of my lips, gently coaxing me. I gasped as I opened my mouth and he ran his tongue along the sensitive roof of my mouth. He kissed me so deeply that the sparks that traveled across my skin every time he so much as touched me somehow got underneath my eyelids and multi-colored fireworks exploded and swirled around in my vision.

When he finally pulled away, my knees were so weak that I would have collapsed to the floor if he hadn't kept a death grip around my waist.

"God you don't know how much I've wanted to do that," He growled sexily and I felt my insides melt all over again.

"You have?" I squeaked as I lost myself in his dark, piercing gaze.

He let out a frustrated groan. "Mia, you drive me crazy!"

He must have seen my confusion, but just in case he didn't, I voiced my concerns. "What?"

Michael's gaze softened. "I don't know how I could have seen it to begin with." He tilted my chin upward and said right then and there the words that I thought he'd never _ever_ say. "Mia, I love you. I've loved you all this time. I thought that I loved Phantom Phoenix, but she was never someone I could get close to." He chuckled softly to himself. "Though I guess it doesn't hurt that you're both the same person."

"But I thought you hated me!" I blurted out in bewilderment as I pushed myself out of his arms.

He sighed as he made his way to the edge of my bed and sat on it. "I didn't hate you. I just thought that you and I had gotten to be such good friends that you could have told me anything. I felt betrayed when you didn't tell me that you were Phantom Phoenix."

I shook my head gently and cupped his hands in my face. "Michael, I _wanted_ to tell you. Believe me. I wanted to tell you so much!"

"But why didn't you?"

It was my turn to sigh. "I guess I was afraid. I didn't know what you would say or what you would do…I didn't trust you enough. I'm sorry."

We sat there for a while, silently thinking. "I'm sorry too," Michael murmured.

I turned to look at him curiously. "Mia, I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me."

_No,_ I thought desperately. _Please don't do this. Please don't rip my heart out again._

"And besides…you and I both come from completely different worlds." He gave me a sad smile and took my hands in his. "It could never work out."

Just as quickly as it came, the tiny spark of hope that had alighted in my soul had burned out. In frustration, I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him with the same ardent passions that I had been withholding. I kissed him so hard and so deeply that when I pulled away, he was the one trembling and gasping for breath. Then I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "You just remember what you're throwing away. And don't come crying to me, begging for me to take you back."

* * *

The guard let me in and strolled confidently to Prime Minister Lukas' cell.

When he spotted me, a wicked smile spread across his face. "Ah, Your Highness. It's been a while."

"It certainly has, Lukas," I said coolly. "I am here to inform you that your position has been officially revoked."

A sour look replaced the sudden smile. "Just remember, _Your Highness_, that you may have one this battle, but you have certainly not won the war. I have connections you can only dream about."

I smirked as I walked away. "We'll see."

Before I left, he shouted, "I wouldn't put away that Phantom Phoenix suit too soon if I were you!"

**A/N- Ha! Thus concludes Supergirl.**

**Um, for those who were confused by the timeline, I meant that Supergirl takes place in October and the sequel takes place in December. I'll start posting the sequel in March-ish. Maybe sooner if I can get some of it finished by then.**

**Anways, I wanted to be nice and give you a brief preview of the sequel. (Just to keep you interested)**

**

* * *

**

**Preview:**

**Lilly rolled her eyes at the both of us. "In case you two _idiots_ missed it, you're standing under mistletoe, and generally, people who stand under mistletoe don't argue."**

**I looked up and my heart jumped about a mile.**

**Mia gave me a cold glare. "If you think for just one moment that I'm going to--"**

**I didn't even wait for her to finish the sentence. In a passion-fueled daze, I cupped her face in my hands and brought my lips crashing down against hers.**

**I felt her gasp sharply and I smirked in satisfaction. That definitely shut her up.**

**

* * *

**

**Please review!**


End file.
